Alta Frequência
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Se passado e futuro se encontrassem e você tivesse o poder de mudar a sua história? Você mudaria? Ele mudou. 1º lugar no II Challenge de Filmes do Fórum do 3V.
1. Saudades de Casa

center b **Alta Frequência** /b 

u Melissa Hogwarts /u /center 

hr 

i _Fic escrita para o_ /i II Challenge Filmes i _do_ /i Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. i _Baseada no filme_ /i Alta Freqüência. i Mas apesar de ser baseada, essa fic não segue necessariamente todo os aspectos do filme /i .

hr 

b Capítulo I – Saudades de casa /b 

Godric´s Hollow. Era um lugar bonito. Tristemente bonito. Ao olhar aquela vizinhança, aquelas casas, aquelas pessoas, aquele ar de tranqüilidade, Harry sentia o coração doer. Ao ver aquela vida ali sentia saudades de um passado que sequer existira, que só podia precariamente imaginar...

Tentava tirar aquele tipo de pensamento da cabeça sempre que aparecia, mas não havia jeito agora, não agora, que voltava do túmulo de seus pais e observava a casa onde fora tirada a vida que podia ter sido sua. Uma vida de amor e paz, uma vida de família e sorrisos, uma vida cheia de boas lembranças e álbuns de fotografia, de beijos de mãe e abraços de pai, uma vida de Harry Potter sem cicatriz.

Entrou no hall e observou os móveis cobertos de pó, as cortinas meio comidas pelo tempo. Era como Tia Petúnia dissera, ninguém entrara ali nos últimos dezesseis anos. Tudo havia sido deixado como na noite em que tudo acontecera. O tapete que levava até as escadas estava embolado e um ou dois degraus da escada, danificados. Harry subiu ao andar superior. Havia quadros imóveis nas paredes, seria Lily quem os teria colocado ali? Lembrança de sua vida trouxa?

O corredor que dava para os quartos tinha marcas na parede e a cortina de uma das janelas havia despencado. Entrando num dos quartos, Harry sentiu-se cair. Um berço. Um simples berço de madeira e véu branco cobrindo. Vassouras de brinquedo penduradas no teto, brinquedos bruxos e trouxas espalhados pelo chão. Então fora ali, bem naquele quarto, que há dezesseis anos Voldemort começara tudo.

Era estranho o efeito que aquele lugar causava nele. Hermione lhe dissera que não seria bom visitar e rever aquelas coisas, que ele só ficaria triste e tudo seria ainda mais doloroso, mas Harry discordava. Pisar em Godric's Hollow era como voltar no tempo e juntar um quebra-cabeças de memórias perdidas. Era angustiante e ao mesmo tempo trazia um alívio enorme estar ali na casa de seus pais. Na i _sua_ /i casa.

Harry passou o resto do dia entre livros antigos, fotografias, móveis empoeirados. Tentando reconstruir o passado lendo antigos jornais, anotações feitas ao acaso, ouvindo discos de vinil. Descobrira um caderno vermelho no criado-mudo e julgava ser o diário de sua mãe. Não podia ter certeza, porque um feitiço não deixava que o caderno se abrisse, mas as iniciais L.E. pareciam confirmar sua teoria. O pai, como sempre pensara, era um grande amante de quadribol. Havia várias vassouras velhas no armário debaixo da escada, posters de times de quadribol e inúmeros artigos sobre o time favorito de James: o Puddlemere United. Harry se imaginou nas vestes do time e chegou à conclusão de que Rony não gostaria nem um pouco daquilo.

A parte da casa que Harry mais gostara foi um quarto vazio no primeiro andar, que pelo número de livros e estantes devia ter servido de biblioteca. O console da lareira era abarrotado de fotos. Fotos do casamento, fotos de Lily grávida e Harry bebê. Fotos de James com um casal que Harry julgou serem seus avós paternos, fotos do casal com grupos de bruxos que Harry não conhecia e absurdamente, uma foto de sua mãe com Tia Petúnia. Era difícil acreditar que as duas realmente eram irmãs.

Harry sentia como se estivesse espiando pelo buraco da fechadura, como se olhasse um mundo completamente diferente à distância. Era de certa forma reconfortante saber que fora feliz naquela casa, que seus pais foram, apesar de tudo, pessoas felizes. Algumas vezes sentia lágrimas caindo, outras ria sozinho. Mas não era doloroso ou torturante. Não fora como daquela vez que Moody lhe dera uma foto da Ordem da Fênix. Era como se fizesse parte. Como se olhando aquelas fotos e encontrando objetos se sentisse de certa forma integrado àquele mundo que não existia mais...

Uma coruja espantou os devaneios de Harry. Edwiges chegara trazendo uma carta. Harry acariciou a coruja e desenrolou o pergaminho para ler:

_ i "Harry, como você está?_

_Eu e Rony estamos preocupados com você, sozinho, cheio de lembranças. Sabemos que é tudo muito importante para você, mas é que não podemos deixar de pensar na sua segurança. Só faz dois dias que você foi embora da Toca e todos já estamos incrivelmente tensos com a sua ausência. Não se preocupe, os Weasley estão bem, o que inclui Gina. Eu e Rony já estamos preparados para seguir com você, então chegaremos em breve. Estamos com muitas saudades e é pena não poder escrever mais, já que as corujas podem estar sendo vigiadas... mas nos escreva, por favor._

_Hermione." /i _

Harry riu ao terminar de ler. Hermione fazia parecer que ele estivera fora por anos... Resolveu responder à amiga e tranqüiliza-la um pouco, dizendo que estava bem e que era realmente importante estar em Godric's Hollow. Sentou-se na escrivaninha da biblioteca e abriu uma das gavetas, procurando um tinteiro ou algum pedaço de pergaminho. Com dificuldade, vasculhou entre pó e velharias até encontrar um tinteiro verde fechado que ainda podia ser utilizado. Na gaveta logo abaixo, encontrou uma longa pena prateada e um peso de papel de ametista. Durante alguns segundos, Harry apenas se limitou a observar os objetos, imaginando quantas vezes seu pai não se sentara ali para escrever cartas de consolo aos amigos preocupados...

Mas precisava de um pergaminho. Encontrou alguns papéis num estado aproveitável. Tirou da gaveta para analisar qual o melhor quando estacou. Em meio aos velhos pergaminhos havia uma foto de seu pai com Sirius. Era uma foto animada, onde James pulava insistentemente em cima de Sirius, que fazia cara feia enquanto o outro ria. Mas o que mais espantou Harry não foi a foto em si (havia outras parecidas espalhadas pela casa), mas que nas mãos de seu pai e do padrinho havia um objeto semelhante... Harry não gostava nada de olhar para eles... Eram os espelhos de duplo sentido, os espelhos que os dois usavam para se comunicar durante as detenções.

Harry afastou a foto imediatamente e pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Godric's Hollow sentiu-se mal. Dois amigos. Dois mortos. Duas pessoas que Harry amava que se foram por sua culpa. Aquele espelho... aquele maldito espelho... Não trazia boas lembranças...

center . a . a . a. /center 

- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry encarando Tonks.

- São coisas... – respondeu ela mudando o cabelo para cinza-chuva.

- Que coisas?

Tonks obviamente não queria insistir no assunto. Segurava aquela caixa nas mãos como se estivesse em fogo, como se houvesse uma bomba lá dentro, algo do qual ela parecia ansiosa por se livrar.

- Tonks? – insistiu Harry.

- Me deram isso depois que... – ela respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – depois que Sirius morreu. Foi Remo quem juntou. Ele disse que seria bom entregar a você agora.

O estômago de Harry afundou, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Tonks já tinha colocado a caixa nas mãos dele.

- São boas lembranças – disse ela se afastando e deixando Harry sozinho.

Durante muitos dias, Harry sequer pensou naquilo. Deixara a caixa perdida dentro de seu malão enquanto se distraía com as comemorações do casamento de Gui e Fleur na casa dos Weasley. Até que as festas acabaram e a resolução de ir embora caçar Voldemort voltou à tona. Ao arrumar as malas, encontrou a caixa de metal e não pôde deixar de abri-la.

Dentro dela, fotos, cartas antigas, um anel dourado com um grande S gravado, um pedaço de papel de bala do amor (Harry realmente não queria saber porque diabos o padrinho guardara aquilo por tanto tempo), um autógrafo amassado dos Duendeiros, uma foto de uma garota bonita com o nome Patty Gabins assinado em cima e o espelho. Aquele espelhinho quadrado, meio antigo e embaçado. Aquele, cujo gêmeo espatifado ainda estava em seu malão.

Harry fechou a caixa e jogou-a em meio de suas coisas decidindo nunca mais olhar para ela.

center . a . a . a . /center 

Depois de tentar escrever uma carta apressada para Hermione e Rony, Harry arrumou um lugar para dormir. Juntou suas coisas perto de um sofá verde-escuro que havia na biblioteca mesmo. Realmente gostava daquele lugar.

Pegou um casaco mais grosso para servir de travesseiro e tirou uma foto dos amigos de dentro do malão. Hermione acenava entusiasticamente, enquanto Rony fazia caretas para Bichento e Gina sorria, envergonhada, o que deixava suas sardas ainda mais vermelhas. Sorrindo de leve, Harry se voltou para guardar a foto de volta e acrescentar ali uma ou outra fotografia que tinha pegado na casa. Foi quando esbarrou com a caixa metálica de novo.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia para se afastar dela. Talvez para esquecer, talvez porque estivesse num lugar que já lhe trazia lembranças demais... Mas contrariando tudo, abriu-a mais uma vez. E encontrou o espelho.

Mirou-se nele e encarou o próprio reflexo. A imagem da fotografia de seu pai e Sirius não lhe saía da cabeça. Sirius... tentava não pensar no padrinho sempre que podia evitar. Por um instante imaginou como ele não teria se sentido ao enfrentar a morte do melhor amigo. E afastou uma cena onde Rony carregava seu corpo inerte...

- Será que sou tão parecido com James Potter quanto dizem?

Harry continuou encarando a imagem do espelho, como se estivesse sob efeito de um feitiço. Foi com assombro que percebeu que seu reflexo já não tinha mais olhos verdes...

- Sirius? Até que enfim você apareceu!

hr 


	2. O Reflexo

Capítulo 2  
O REFLEXO

Harry levou um susto e por pouco não deixou que o espelho caísse no chão. Respirava a grandes haustos, olhando para os lados, desesperado, como se procurasse alguém que ele tinha certeza não estar lá.

Estaria finalmente ficando louco? Hermione teria razão e os ares da casa teriam de alguma forma anestesiado seu cérebro? Não podia ser, simplesmente não podia...

- Almofadinhas?

Harry soltou um berro e tentou de todas as formas possíveis não olhar o reflexo naquele espelho. Deixou-o no sofá e foi em direção à escrivaninha, os olhos ainda meio enviesados. Caiu na cadeira da mesa ainda assustado com o que vira. Não podia ser. Era... era completamente impossível...

Uma armadilha, um feitiço... não havia outra explicação. Talvez alguma trapaça para confundi-lo. Sim, era essa a resposta. Resoluto, Harry caminhou até o sofá e pegou o espelho de novo, mirando-o duramente.

- Quem é você?

Se não fosse pelos olhos castanhos, Harry poderia jurar que estava vendo seu reflexo. Mas não. Estava vendo seu pai.

- Quem é você? – repetiu a voz no espelho.

- Eu sou Harry Potter – respondeu Harry, ainda aturdido, sem pensar em algo mais produtivo ou esperto para dizer.

O reflexo lançou um olhar assustado e a imagem se apagou, deixando Harry encarar a si próprio. Agora com os olhos verdes.

- O que foi, querido? – perguntou Lily chegando perto do marido.

- É que... bem, aconteceu uma coisa... – respondeu James com uma expressão aturdida no rosto.

- Que coisa?

- Uma coisa estranha – disse ele devagar.

Lily o inquiriu com os olhos.

- Sirius. Ele não estava com uma garota quando o chamei no espelho – falou James forçando um sorriso no rosto.

- Vocês dois são tão bobos... – exclamou Lily rindo, deixando o marido sozinho na biblioteca.

James ainda estava nervoso com aquela estranha cena do espelho. Não seria bom contar a Lily. Ela já estava preocupada demais. Viver às escondidas, sem sair de casa, longe do mundo inteiro e ainda cuidando de um filho pequeno... só faltava descobrir que o marido andava tendo alucinações com um espelho... Harry Potter... seu filho tinha pouco mais de um ano!

Resolveu ler algum artigo de esportes. Estava precisando esfriar a cabeça.

Harry dormiu mal naquela noite. Em primeiro lugar porque o sofá velho não era um lugar exatamente confortável para se dormir e segundo porque nada lhe tirava da cabeça o reflexo do pai no espelho. Sonhara que James vinha falar com ele em sonhos, dizendo coisas incompreensíveis... Acordou pensando no pai.

Enquanto comia um café-da-manhã de bolo velho guardado, Harry pensava na carta que não escrevera à Rony e Hermione. Já havia excluído a possibilidade de contar aos amigos o que vira. Rony diria que era obra de algum Comensal da Morte que amaldiçoara a casa e Hermione provavelmente alegaria que ele estava se envolvendo demais com lembranças do passado, de modo que andava vendo coisas. Harry não queria ouvir nada daquilo. Fora tão... real. O pai, no espelho, chamando por Sirius... como se realmente esperasse vê-lo... Não, não queria pensar mais naquilo.

Mas não conseguiu.

A idéia simplesmente persistia em sua cabeça e o fato de estar em Godric´s Hollow, com suas fotos e lembranças, não ajudava em nada. Tentou pensar em outras coisas, ler alguns livros da biblioteca, cartas, pensar em algo idiota e simples como bolo de chocolate ou Rony dançando no dormitório da Grifinória, mas nada, simplesmente nada conseguia desviar sua mente do espelho. Era meio-dia, a barriga roncava de fome e ele acabou por se render. Abriu a mochila e tirou o espelho de lá, respirou fundo e disse numa voz tremida:

- James Potter.

Nada aconteceu e Harry respirou aliviado. Começou a sorrir, bobamente. Que alívio, só estava ficando biruta, nada demais. Isso era realmente reconfortante. Nada de distorções no tempo-espaço, nada de magia das trevas avançada ou qualquer bizarrice mágica inacreditável; era pura e simples sandice. Ótimo.

Deixou o espelho em cima do sofá velho e voltou a pensar na carta que mandaria aos amigos. Era impressionante como as coisas ficaram terrivelmente claras em um só instante. Não era mais tão difícil se concentrar, afinal de contas, tudo estava perfeitamente bem exceto pelo fato de que um bruxo das trevas poderoso estava à solta nas ruas e que andava vendo coisas que ninguém mais via. Mas a isso já estava acostumado.

"_Queridos Rony e Hermione. Estou muito bem aqui em Godric´s Hollow, acho que já vi mais do que gostaria ver_ – uma carta inteira ia se escrevendo em sua mente enquanto procurava os pergaminhos velhos na mochila – _Não sei se ainda estão dispostos a seguir comigo, mas não vou impedi-los mais. Talvez fosse bom que nos encontrássemos logo e..."_. Era um bom começo de carta. Mas achava que trabalharia melhor enquanto estivesse escrevendo de fato. Resolveu que tiraria o nome Godric´s Hollow, era uma localização muito precisa e perigosa caso alguém resolvesse ler o que não devia...

Começou a achar que deveria partir naquele mesmo dia. Ir para Londres. Ficar sozinho numa casa abandonada quando metade da gangue do mal corria atrás dele não era uma idéia muito inteligente. Talvez devesse ouvir Hermione algumas vezes. Recolheu as coisas espalhadas pelo chão e colocou dentro da mochila numa rapidez assombrosa.

- Sirius, o que está acontecendo aí?

O coração de Harry pareceu explodir dentro do peito. Estava ouvindo vozes de novo. Ótimo. Talvez fosse algum tipo de médium, realmente, era a única coisa que faltava.

- Sem brincadeiras, Almofadinhas...

Um impulso louco de quebrar aquele espelho tomou conta de Harry. Já tinha feito aquilo uma vez e apesar de não ter se sentido nem um pouco melhor, servia para acabar com a frustração do momento.

- Escute, Lily já está chamando... você sabe como ela é...

Sim, iria quebrar aquele espelho. E pisar em cima. Fazer dele mil caquinhos minúsculos. Acabar com aquela loucura toda. Não demoraria nem dez segundos.

Pegou o espelho com raiva, mas não pôde resistir à curiosidade. Durante alguns segundos ele e o reflexo de seu pai se entreolharam. A expressão de confusão e assombro no rosto de ambos era praticamente idêntica. Ficaram em silêncio durante o que pareceu ser uma vida em dois segundos. Enquanto os olhares se mesclavam, pareciam estar se reconhecendo no reflexo um do outro, como se ao olhar para o outro, estivessem olhando para si mesmos...

- Quem é você? – perguntou James numa voz dura.

- Eu sou Harry Potter – respondeu Harry tolamente.

- Isso é impossível – disse James lentamente – completamente impossível. Meu filho tem um ano de idade. Quem é você e o que fez com Sirius Black? Como descobriu o segredo deste espelho?

- Eu sou Harry Potter – repetiu Harry. Mesmo que achasse aquela situação inteiramente absurda, seu coração dizia que devia falar, que de algum modo extraordinário estivesse realmente conversando com seu pai.

"_Não seja tão obtuso, Harry_ – a parte racional de seu cérebro dizia – _seu pai está morto e você sabe disso"_.

- Voldemort está agora usando adolescentes maricas fantasiados, é? Precisa desse tipo de artifício? Mande que ele venha me encarar – os olhos de James faiscavam de um modo insano – mande que ele venha me encarar! Que diabos ele fez com Sirius?

Os olhos de Harry piscaram uma ou duas vezes, numa mistura de maravilha e confusão. _"Jogue essa droga de espelho fora_ – continuava a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça – _jogue fora antes que você fique louco!"_.

- Eu sou Harry Potter, eu tenho dezessete anos – respondeu Harry sem saber ao certo o que dizia - eu recebi esse espelho de Sirius Black. Estou agora em Godric´s Hollow e encontrei uma foto sua com Sirius, na segunda gaveta da escrivaninha. Nela, vocês dois carregavam os espelhos.

"_Você está conversando com um espelho? Está conversando com um espelho? Não está realmente acreditando que está vendo seu pai, está? Ele está morto!"_.

O reflexo de James estava quieto. Harry esperava que ele gritasse ou fizesse mais ameaças, mas ele perguntou simplesmente:

- A segunda gaveta da escrivaninha? Da escrivaninha de marfim?

"_Jogue fora essa coisa no malão e dê o fora dessa casa!"_.

Mais segundos de silêncio e Harry respondeu numa voz rouca:

- A escrivaninha é de mogno – os olhos de James faiscaram mais uma vez – e tem uma luminária cor de creme em cima. Um exemplar de _"Wuthering Heights" _está guardado na primeira gaveta, mas no meio do livro tem uma revista de quadribol. Em cima da lareira tem fotos da família, do casamento e a foto de... de minha mãe com Tia Petúnia está ligeiramente virada para o lado, de modo que é difícil ver Tia Petúnia. Eu durmo no sofá verde-escuro todas as noites, e fico com dor nas costas porque uma das molas está saltada. As cortinas são roxas e não combinam de modo algum com o resto da decoração, mas acho que elas ficam estranhamente bonitas no escritório.

- Que magia é essa? – perguntou James, arfando – que faz você ver exatamente onde estou?

- Eu não estou vendo onde você está – explicou Harry – eu estou aqui. Estou nesse escritório, só que ele está coberto de pó e traças. Porque faz mais de dezesseis anos que ninguém entra aqui.

James ficou calado, como se demorasse para processar a informação.

- Eu sou Harry Potter – repetiu Harry lentamente. _"Pare, pare já o que está fazendo! Isso não é real, não é real, não pode ser real!" _– eu tenho dezessete anos. Eu sou o seu filho.

- Harry tem um ano – disse James – ele está dormindo profundamente lá em cima agora.

- Eu não tenho um ano aqui e estou longe de poder dormir profundamente. É 1997.

"_O que você está fazendo?"._

A parte racional da mente de Harry se calou. Algo dentro dele dizia que falava com James Potter pela primeira vez na vida. Não era muito lógico, era quase fantasioso, mas sentia que era verdade. Queria sentir que era verdade.

- Sirius te deu esse espelho?

- Na verdade, ele me deu os dois – murmurou Harry.

- Se você é realmente Harry Potter, se está mesmo no futuro como diz, na minha casa, por que Sirius lhe daria os nossos espelhos? Por que eu daria o_ meu _espelho a Sirius? Por que não acreditar que você é um bruxo das trevas que matou Sirius e roubou o espelho dele para me encontrar?

Harry achou que seria muito dramático dizer "porque você morreu e deu o espelho a Sirius e depois Sirius morreu e fiquei com os dois", então falou:

- Eu ganhei de presente. Porque eu sou o afilhado de Sirius. E não sou Comensal da Morte, você sabe que não sou.

- Prove – disse James simplesmente.

- O seu filho, o Harry – era realmente bizarro se referir a si próprio na terceira pessoa – é um homem marcado. Porque ele nasceu no fim de julho e porque você e a mãe dele enfrentaram Voldemort três vezes. Ele tem o poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece e não poderá viver plenamente enquanto Voldemort existir.

James parecia ter tomado um remédio amargo. Seu rosto, vivo e astuto, parecia agora carregado e sem cor. Com dificuldade, disse:

- Isso não é verdade. Meu filho não é marcado. Existe uma possibilidade, mas... mas... ele não é.

- Ele é sim – falou Harry melancolicamente.

- Como é que você sabe? – perguntou James num tom completamente desesperado.

- Porque eu fui marcado – falou Harry enquanto afastava o cabelo da testa e deixava à mostra sua cicatriz em forma de raio.

Com um olhar de absoluto terror, James Potter se apagou do espelho.

"_Você é um idiota!"._


	3. Despertar de Consciência

Capítulo 3   
DESPERTAR DE CONSCIÊNCIA

- Escute James, se você não me contar o que está acontecendo agora mesmo, eu vou, eu vou... eu simplesmente vou...

Lily parou de falar. Observava o marido, confusa. Sem dúvida ele estava diferente. Mas o que fazer? Como agir? Como ter uma simples briga de casal naquelas circunstâncias? Talvez aquilo tudo fosse um pouco demais...

- Se você não me contar o que está acontecendo Jimmy, eu não vou poder te ajudar... – disse ela brandamente se sentando ao lado dele.

James sorriu de leve. Gostava quando ela o chamava de Jimmy; não acontecia com muita freqüência. O fazia rir. Olhou Lily por um instante. Ela ficara ainda mais bonita depois que Harry nascera, mas estava cansada. Todos eles estavam cansados.

- O que foi? Ahn? – ela perguntou mais uma vez sorrindo, doce.

Queria contar a ela. Contar que de algum modo louco e absurdo falara com Harry, um Harry mais velho, um Harry do futuro. Um Harry que se parecia com ele, mas que tinha os olhos dela. Um Harry que parecia levar todas as dores do mundo nos ombros e ao mesmo tempo todas as esperanças no olhar. Um Harry que tinha uma cicatriz na testa. Um Harry marcado...

Não podia dizer. Simplesmente não podia. Dizer a Lily que seu filho iria se tornar um adolescente destinado a... Não, não podia nem pensar naquilo. Não podia ser Harry. Como podia ser Harry?

- Onde está Harry, Lily?

- Está brincando na sala. Por quê?

- Nada, eu só queria... só queria ir lá e brincar com ele...

- Oh, James, não acredito que está preocupado com isso!

- Com isso o quê?

- Você acha que Harry não vai ter uma vida normal, não é?

James não respondeu.

- Mas isso tudo vai acabar. Sabe, eu tenho um palpite – disse a ruiva levantando-se animadamente – isso tudo está para terminar. Pouco tempo e simplesmente vai acabar. O mal não dura tanto tempo assim. E estamos progredindo tanto... estamos prestes a encarar o fim. E então Harry vai crescer, nós vamos cuidar dele, teremos outros filhos, ele vai para Hogwarts com os irmãos, conhecer uma garota legal e no fim estaremos nós dois, velhos, nessa casa implicando um com o outro. Não é divertido?

- Você faz qualquer coisa parecer divertida, Lily. Até mesmo a perspectiva de ficar velho e careca...

- Você vai ser um velho careca bonitinho!

James riu e recebeu um beijo estalado de Lily. Tudo parecia muito mais fácil quando Lily estava por perto.

- Que tal chamar os meninos? Jantar? Eu faço um assado e uma torta!

Os meninos, é claro, eram Sirius, Remo e Pedro.

- Dumbledore diz que não é bom ficarmos trazendo muita gente para cá... você sabe, mesmo com o fiel segredo e...

- Desde quando você segue ordens James Potter? – exclamou Lily fingindo estar brava – vamos, chame os meninos e teremos um bom jantar.

"_Coisa rápida _– disse James para si mesmo –_ você vai lá, dá uma olhada no espelho, conversa com Sirius e prova que não está completamente demente"._

Entrou no escritório e passou a chave na porta; Lily estava lá em cima, dando banho em Harry, mas não queria correr o risco. A mulher não iria ficar sabendo. Ela não podia saber. Aí seriam dois surtados na casa e ele precisava de um apóio são.

Pegou o espelho e o encarou:

- Harry Potter!

Nada.

Mas é claro que não iria dar em nada! Harry Potter estava naquele momento no andar de cima sendo ensaboado pela mãe. Que idéia!

- Sirius Black!

Em poucos segundos, uma imagem começou a se formar. O estômago de James afundou e o coração começou a bater daquele jeito pouco lógico da expectativa. Suspirou fundo. Encarava agora um Sirius de cabelos despenteados e camisa suja.

- Ah, olá, Pontas. Como vai?

Ele parecia ligeiramente tenso, mas James não estava com cabeça para reparar ou perguntar qualquer coisa.

- Vou bem, vou bem... Olhe, só... só chamei porque Lily o convidou para jantar... – falou James se sentindo um idiota. Era uma boa desculpa, e não totalmente falsa.

- Ah, tudo bem... eu estava mesmo querendo falar com vocês... vejo se apareço aí mais tarde...

- Tudo bem então – despediu-se James, ansioso.

- Até mais.

O reflexo de Sirius sumiu, deixando James incrivelmente mais sereno.

- Você não vai mais me deixar maluco – falou James para o espelho – não vai não...

E mesmo achando que não era muito normal falar com um espelho, se sentia melhor.

- Você está bem?

James amaldiçoou em voz alta. Estava encarando mais uma vez o jovem que se parecia tanto com ele adolescente, só que com os olhos verdes e aquela cicatriz horrorosa na testa.

- Eu não estou ficando louco, estou?

- Não está não – respondeu Harry.

- Por que não apareceu quando o chamei no espelho?

- Não sei... mas eu chamei você.

- Por quê?

- Porque queria saber se eu não estava maluco.

Os dois se entreolharam um instante e caíram na risada.

- Como você pode ser meu filho?

- Eu não sei... mas, pensando em todas as coisas estranhas que já aconteceram comigo, ver o passado através de um espelho parece até normal...

- Não estou maluco. Isso realmente está acontecendo – falou James em voz alta, como que para se convencer do que dizia – o reflexo do espelho é meu filho daqui a dezesseis anos. Oh, céus! Isso é...

- Estranho – completou Harry.

- É mais que estranho – exclamou James – é inacreditável. É impossível que alguém mais soubesse sobre a... sobre aquilo que você me disse. Mas... vamos, me diga mais algo que prove definitivamente que você é meu filho e que está num futuro.

Harry ficou calado.

- Escute, isso é louco, eu sei mas... – falou James sem saber se ria ou não - vou escrever um bilhete para você, está bem?

- Um bilhete?

- É. Vou, vou escrever o bilhete e colocar em algum lugar... e você vai ler o que eu escrevi. Se estiver exatamente igual, então não duvido de mais nada.

- Mas como? O bilhete tem que ficar num lugar que não será descoberto durante dezesseis anos!

- Fácil – refutou James – o console da lareira. A pedra é oca. É lá que guardo as coisas que não quero que Lily veja...

Harry deu uma risada leve.

- Vou escrever e então você me diz o que está escrito.

James foi até a escrivaninha e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho da gaveta. Com uma pena de ponta fina, escreveu uma linha. Depois, foi até o console da lareira, tirou desajeitadamente as fotografias e levantou a pedra, jogando o bilhete lá dentro.

Voltou à escrivaninha e encarou o espelho:

- Está feito. Agora me prove que você está realmente aí.

Harry largou o espelho no sofá com uma facilidade absurda. Estava nervoso, suas mãos tremiam e foi com dificuldade que tirou os porta-retratos de cima do console empoeirado da lareira. A pedra não era pesada e colocou-a de maneira desajeitada no chão. Dentro do pequeno espaço oco, haviam inúmeros papéis, teias de aranha, revistas e envelopes de cartas antigas. Harry começou a procurar desesperadamente por um pergaminho pequeno, qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse vagamente a um bilhete.

Desejara tanto poder ter conhecido os pais, ter alguma lembrança deles, qualquer coisa... e agora estava o mais próximo que podia chegar desse desejo. Estava suando frio, mais do que tudo precisava que aquilo tudo fosse verdade.

Foi com uma leve pontada no coração que pegou um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho amarelado. Abriu-o depressa, as mãos atrapalhadas, e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto ao ver a linha escrita em letra fina:

Eu amo meu filho Harry.

. a . a . a .

- Aqui diz "Eu amo meu filho Harry".

James tremeu ligeiramente quando viu o reflexo voltar novamente ao espelho.

- Exatamente – disse ele.

- Isso está realmente acontecendo – falou Harry numa voz embargada – eu estou falando com você.

- Como isso pode estar acontecendo?

- Eu não sei – respondeu Harry – mas não importa para mim. Eu sempre quis isso... eu sempre quis...

- Você disse que está em 1997 – começou James animado – me conte, como estão as coisas. Hogwarts? Seus amigos e...

Harry não pôde evitar. Desembestou a falar sobre a escola. Contou o que lhe veio à mente na hora. Lembranças bobas, mas que sempre sonhara em contar a alguém como um pai... Falou que era da Grifinória, falou da Torre (que continuava do mesmo modo que James se lembrava), falou de Hagrid, da árvore perto do lago, de como se enrolava com os deveres...

- Eu tenho dois amigos incríveis, pai, você tinha que conhece-los. Hermione Granger é a garota mais inteligente que já vi, ela nasceu trouxa, mas é brilhante! Sempre me ajuda com os deveres e provas. E Rony Weasley, ele é muito engraçado, o melhor amigo que já tive na vida.

- Weasley? – perguntou James franzindo a testa – os ruivos?

- Eles mesmos – concordou Harry entusiasmado – são a melhor família que já conheci!

- Arthur Weasley?

- É! Ele é o pai do Rony!

- Ah sim, ele é casado com a Molly Prewett, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Já os vi algumas vezes. Mas... – James sorriu de modo malicioso – essa garota, Hermione, toda brilhante e tal... me conte sobre ela.

- Bem, ela é minha amiga – respondeu Harry.

- Estou falando sobre... hum, você sabe – James ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ah, não! – Harry começou a rir – ela é só minha amiga.

- Amiga? Sei...

- Não, é verdade! – insistiu Harry – ela gosta do Rony. O Rony também gosta dela, só que eles ainda não perceberam isso.

- E a garota?

- Que garota?

- Ah, vamos, você sabe A Garota. Não acredito que você não tem uma...

- Namorada? – completou Harry lentamente.

- Exato!

- Ah, claro. Gina Weasley. Irmã do Rony.

- Não acredito! – exclamou James caindo na risada.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

- Você também foi fisgado por uma ruiva? Ah, céus, não posso acreditar! Vou te dar um conselho: elas são ótimas, mas incrivelmente voluntariosas então, não tente bancar o esperto, elas sempre te pegam primeiro...

- Eu sei – falou Harry diminuindo o riso – mas eu e Gina não estamos mais juntos.

- Não? – James pareceu surpreso.

- Não. Terminamos no mês passado. Não ia dar mais para a gente continuar junto...

- Por quê? Muitas brigas?

Harry vacilou um pouco antes de responder:

- Eu não podia obriga-la a se prender a um homem marcado.

O rosto de James se contraiu.

- Pai, você precisa saber de algumas coisas...

James pareceu querer cortar o assunto:

- E como eu estou? Espero que não tenha muitos cabelos brancos ou...

- Pai, é isso que você precisa saber...

James fez um movimento involuntário com as mãos. Tentou ler alguma coisa nos olhos de Harry. Eles estavam úmidos e tinham algo de pesar. O quer que fosse, não queria saber. James não queria saber de nada daquilo. Não. Iria embora e nunca mais falaria naquele espelho. Não queria saber. Como se pode viver o presente sabendo que algo tenebroso o aguarda no fim da linha?

Mas antes que pudesse ir embora ouviu o filho dizer:

- Você e mamãe foram assassinados por Voldemort na noite das bruxas de 1981.


	4. Verdades no Fim da Linha

Capítulo 4   
VERDADES NO FIM DA LINHA

Harry não saberia definir exatamente qual sentimento o dominou quando contou ao pai sobre sua morte. Era terrível. Quando a frase terminou se sentiu um carrasco. Como se fosse ele quem tivesse empunhado a varinha e conjurado o feitiço final. Era cruel dizer aquilo, mas tivera que dizer.

- Pai?

James não respondeu. Harry o observou. Ele estava petrificado. Simplesmente petrificado. Harry achou que o pai reagira bem. Se fosse ele, teria quebrado pelo menos metade do escritório.

- 31 de outubro. Isso me dá quatro dias – disse James num sorriso enviesado – eu e Lily vamos morrer em quatro dias... Voldemort, você disse?

- É – falou Harry tentando não demonstrar muita emoção – à noite. Ele vai entrar na casa.

- Isso é impossível! – exclamou James aliviado – você quase me pegou, Harry... quase me pegou.

Harry o mirou sem entender.

- Somos protegidos pelo Feitiço Fidelis. Um fiel segredo guarda a localização de nossa casa, de modo que seria impossível que Voldemort nos atacasse em casa. Simplesmente porque o nome do lugar é impronunciável, a não ser para aquele que conhecesse o segredo. E essa pessoa jamais diria, preferiria morrer.

- Isso não vai acontecer – falou Harry – vocês serão traídos. E Voldemort vai poder entrar. Nessa noite ele vai me marcar, ele vai me dar essa cicatriz – ele apontou para a própria testa – e todos vão pensar que ele está morto. Hagrid vai me buscar e me levar para a casa dos Dursley, Dumbledore vai escrever uma carta e...

- Espere... você disse casa de quem?

- Dos Dursley.

- Você está falando sobre Petúnia, a irmã de Lily? E aquele marido idiota dela, o Valmer?

- Valter – corrigiu Harry automaticamente – eu vou morar com eles. Porque Dumbledore escolheu. A proteção do sangue, a única família que vai me restar é a Tia Petúnia. Escute, mamãe morreu para me salvar então uma magia antiga aconteceu e...

Harry contou a história toda sob o olhar horrorizado de James. Narrando tudo daquele jeito, tudo ficava incrivelmente dramático e trágico. Quase uma novela. Mas Harry continuou falando. Falou de quando descobriu que era bruxo, dos maus tratos que sofrera, dos desafios que enfrentara, das lutas para impedir que Voldemort retornasse, de como fora descobrindo aos poucos sua história, de...

- Espere, por que Sirius não pegou você? Ele é seu padrinho!

- Sirius foi preso.

- O quê? – James não pôde evitar o berro – como Sirius foi preso? Por quanto tempo?

- Prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

- Mas_ por quê_?

- Assassinato.

James não disse nada. Aquilo já era demais.

- Ele foi acusado de matar Pedro Pettigrew e mais um punhado de trouxas no meio da rua.

Não, isso era demais.

- Oh, mas Pettigrew não morreu – continuou Harry agora descartando a total incredulidade de James – ele se transformou no animago que era, um rato, e foi parar como animal de estimação do meu amigo, o Rony, com o nome de Perebas. Ele forjou a própria morte. Arrancou um dedo e fugiu. Sirius foi incriminado e ficou em Azkaban por treze anos.

- Mas não era prisão perpétua?

- Ele fugiu de Azkaban – explicou Harry calmamente.

- _Fugiu_? De _Azkaban_?

Harry demorou algum tempo contando. Nunca tinha parado para pensar como era tão absurdo. Completamente. Era uma história de enganos. De graves enganos.

- Mas por que Sirius contou a Voldemort onde estávamos? – perguntou James, completamente aturdido.

- Não foi Sirius. Foi Rabicho. Vocês trocaram o Fiel Segredo na última hora e Rabicho já era seguidor de Voldemort...

- Mas e Remo? Ele está tão estranho que chegamos a pensar que...

- Não, não, Lupin não tem nada haver com isso. Nunca soube que problemas ele teve nessa época, mas ele definitivamente não estava pendendo para o lado errado.

- Mas você está bem agora, não está? – perguntou o pai numa voz que mais parecia um apelo.

Harry respirou fundo e continuou. Resumiu como Voldemort havia retornado a alguns anos, como ninguém acreditara nele, depois como o mundo mágico entrou em colapso e que Dumbledore havia lhe contado sobre a profecia.

- Dumbledore voltou com a Ordem da Fênix? Então, vocês estão lutando mais uma vez? E você mora com Sirius agora, quer dizer, aí no seu futuro, você mora com ele?

Harry engoliu um seco antes de dizer:

- Sirius morreu.

- O quê? – James agora tremia, não havia cor alguma em seu rosto. Era história demais para ele.

- Ele foi morto a mais de um ano, durante uma batalha pela Ordem da Fênix.

James ficou mortalmente quieto.

- Pai, eu sei que não devia ter contado nada disso... mas... mas é que...

- Foi aí que ele te deu os espelhos, não? Pouco antes de morrer?

Harry não queria mais falar, mas respondeu sem vontade:

- Ele me deu o seu. Eu o quebrei. Depois que Sirius morreu fiquei com raiva e quebrei o seu espelho. Esse aqui recebi ainda este ano, fazia parte da herança de Sirius, que ficou comigo.

- E os outros todos? Remo? Hagrid? Dumbledore?

Agora sim Harry se arrependia amargamente de ter contado. Não queria entrar no assunto. Não pensara que seria tão complicado. Devia ter pensado nisso. O pai obviamente iria querer saber sobre as causas e conseqüências de sua morte. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado?

- Lupin está bem. Hagrid também. Dumbledore... – Harry hesitou um pouco antes de dizer finalmente – Dumbledore está morto. Foi assassinado no último mês.

Os olhos de James quase saltaram das órbitas.

- Quem foi o desgraçado? – gritou James cuspindo – foi Voldemort? Aquele nojento? Foi ele?

- Não, não foi Voldemort.

- Não? – James parecia horrorizado – mas quem mais poderia ter matado Dumbledore?

Toda vez que pensava no nome uma onda de ódio tomava conta de Harry:

- Snape.

- Snape? Severo Snape? Aquele idiota, estamos falando do mesmo Snape?

- Snape – repetiu Harry – o Half-blood Prince. Ele era professor de poções em Hogwarts e espião de Voldemort. Pensávamos que ele estava do nosso lado.

- O Ranhoso? O Ranhoso do lado da Ordem da Fênix? Como isso pode ser? Ele era um admirador das trevas desde que tinha fraldas! Como ele pode ter entrado para a Ordem da Fênix?

- Eu não sei – mentiu Harry. Acrescentar que Snape entrara porque tinha se dito arrependido de ter contado da profecia e da morte de Lily e James não iria ajudar em muita coisa.

- Mas em que merda de futuro você está, garoto! – gritou James furioso – como isso tudo pôde acontecer?

- Não faço idéia – disse Harry devagar – tudo começou quando Voldemort me atacou bebê... as coisas simplesmente foram acontecendo...

- Eu me recuso a acreditar – falou James – não pode ser verdade. Meu filho não pode ter uma vida tão desgraçada assim!

- Mas... existem coisas boas – lembrou Harry – tenho ótimos amigos, os Weasley que me acolheram como se fosse da família, Gina; mesmo que seja só na lembrança, Hogwarts e todos aqueles que me ajudaram.

- Como você conseguiu não perder a cabeça? – perguntou James, desolado.

- Porque eu ajo com o coração – afirmou Harry sem titubear.

- Você é forte, filho. Acho que a pessoa mais forte que já conheci. Se é que se pode conhecer alguém dessa forma...

- Obrigado, pai – falou Harry com lágrimas nos olhos – eu queria que as coisas não tivessem acontecido assim.

- Eu também não.

- Talvez as nossas vidas seriam melhores...

- Com certeza seriam.

E de repente o rosto de James Potter se iluminou. Um sorriso largo começou a aparecer e Harry encarou-o sem entender.

- Harry, você não vê? Você disse que Rabicho traiu o segredo, por isso Voldemort nos matou, não foi?

- Sim.

- Então essa é a grande causa, não é? O motor que gerou tudo?

- Sim.

- Só que tem uma coisa, Harry.

Harry lançou um olhar intrigado.

- O Fiel Segredo é Sirius nesse exato momento. E se eu não trocar?


	5. Ansiedade

Capítulo 5   
ANSIEDADE

"_Não confie em nada que possa pensar a menos que você saiba onde está o seu cérebro"._

Aquela frase que o Sr. Weasley dissera há tanto tempo continuava a martelar na mente de Harry. Um mundo de emoções explodia dentro dele. Era impossível, completamente impossível que ao olhar no velho espelho de Sirius, visse um reflexo do pai no passado. Dias antes de morrer. Se alguém lhe contasse uma história semelhante provavelmente pensaria que era obra de bruxo das trevas. E se fosse?

Não podia ser. Uma parte de Harry se recusava a acreditar nessa hipótese. Na verdade, uma parte de Harry _não queria_ pensar nessa hipótese. Ele tinha falado com o pai. Tinha realizado um sonho. Tinha... Mais, tinha contado a verdade a James e os dois juntos tinham bolado um plano.

"_Não se pode mexer no tempo, Harry. É muito perigoso"._

Harry fez o possível para esquecer a voz de Hermione que agora começava a insistir em seus pensamentos.

- Será que você poderia tentar dormir um pouco, James? – perguntou Lily com voz de sono.

- Desculpe – murmurou James ficando quieto.

O sol da manhã já havia entrado no quarto, mas James continuava acordado. Passara a noite toda em claro, repassando a estranha experiência que tinha vivido. Era complicado de acreditar, por mais que quisesse mas..._ "Se isso pode evitar que Lily morra e que Harry tenha uma vida terrível, então é melhor acreditar"._

Levantou da cama e deixou Lily dormindo. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e depois ficou se encarando em frente ao espelho. Por um breve instante, pensou que veria ali aquele rosto parecido com o seu, jovem e de olhos verde. Mas não. Era apenas James Potter com olheiras.

Passando lentamente pelo quarto para não acordar a esposa, ganhou o corredor e entrou no quarto ao lado. Nele, Harry dormia no berço preguiçosamente. Ficou muito tempo observando o filho repousar, tentando em vão entender porque certas coisas terminavam de um jeito ou de outro.

"_Não acho que fui mau o suficiente para merecer morrer _– pensou –_ não acho que fui um exemplo, mas não merecia morrer. Não assim. Sem defesas ou proteção. Deixando para trás centenas de perguntas sem respostas, milhares de coisas pendentes. E existe tanta gente ruim que merecia morrer..."._

Achou-se um egoísta por pensar assim, mas que podia fazer? Sentia-se encurralado. Como um animal descuidado numa armadilha de caçador. Era aquilo destino? Nunca tinha acreditado muito e nem tinha muita certeza se acreditava agora, mas já não importava mais. Sabia o que ia fazer.

Iria consertar as coisas.

E com um pouco mais de ânimo saiu do quarto do filho para tomar um bom café-da-manhã.

Harry passou o dia sobressaltado, achando que a qualquer momento algo fantástico fosse acontecer...

Mas não aconteceu.

Não conseguindo mais ficar preso naquela casa vazia, resolveu dar uma volta na rua.

O céu estava meio nublado, mas não chegava de todo a ameaçar chuva. Nunca gostara muito de dias chuvosos. Quando era criança achava que um céu cinzento ficava pesado demais e poderia cair em sua cabeça. A impressão nunca passara de todo.

"_Não se pode mexer no tempo, Harry... é muito perigoso"._

Mais perigoso que não mexer? Aquela vida que tinham agora é que era perigosa.

"_Não se pode mexer no tempo, Harry..."_

Mesmo quando interferir significava consertar?

"_... é muito perigoso"._

Não quando se tratava de cortar o mal pela raiz. Tudo ficaria certo, entraria nos eixos. O mundo seria mais seguro, seria mais...

Seria, se aquela história de espelho fosse mesmo verdade.

Eram exatamente sete da noite quando Sirius tocou a campainha.

Lily sabia que era ele, claro, era o único que sabia o endereço, portanto, o único que podia fazer visitas.

Ela observou o marido largar o livro na poltrona e ficar sentado durante alguns segundos simplesmente olhando a porta fechada do hall antes de se levantar e abri-la de fato.

James fingira ler aquele livro o dia inteiro. Lily tinha perfeita consciência de que ele não estava vendo uma palavra sequer. Estava em outro lugar, viajando num mundo completamente alheio àquela casa onde viviam.

Lily era observadora, era sensitiva, e ainda era mulher, o que a fazia pegar no ar as mudanças que se operavam no marido. Sabia quando ele estava emburrado, quando estava chateado ou entediado. Sempre sabia. Naqueles últimos tempos James estava um tanto inquieto, devido a falta de notícias da Ordem da Fênix. _"Ele realmente não consegue ficar fora da arena"._ Mas desde o dia anterior uma mudança parecia ter se operado em James, e pela primeira vez na vida ela não soubera dizer o que tinha mudado exatamente nem como o marido se sentia. Só sabia que _alguma coisa estava errada._

E ela iria descobrir. Sentia que tinha que descobrir.

- Alô, Lily!

- Olá, Sirius, como vai? – ela cumprimentou sorrindo – tire esse casaco imundo antes de se sentar no meu sofá, pelo amor de Deus.

- Ta bem, ta bem – ele riu um pouco, pendurando o capote preto pesado no cabideiro atrás da porta – mas só porque você tem belos olhos, Lily.

Ele estava tentando usar o tom de brincadeira e o sorriso de sempre, mas Lily sabia que havia em Sirius também algo errado. _"Por que ele está usando esse casaco de couro pesado em pleno verão?"._

- Onde está o meu garoto? – perguntou Sirius animado, indo em direção a Harry, que brincava no cercadinho mais ao canto da sala – venha dar um alô para o seu padrinho!

"Talvez ele e James estejam metidos em alguma coisa juntos... nunca gostaram de ficar fora da ação... – ela olhou o marido que parecia ver alguma coisa de muito interessante no teto – não, não é isso. É algo muito mais... sombrio."

Sirius brincou com Harry durante muito tempo e Lily percebeu que ele evitava olhar diretamente para James. Não que James estivesse muito interessado em encara-lo também...

- Veio com a motocicleta Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Claro – respondeu Sirius ainda entretido com um boneco de Harry – a noite está perfeita para um vôo.

- Está um tanto nublado, não está? – comentou Lily mesmo sem ter olhado através da janela – veio direto da sua casa?

- Não – respondeu Sirius sinceramente – passei em outro lugar antes.

- E lá estava nublado também?

Sirius parou de brincar com Harry e seus olhos negros encararam Lily durante longos segundos. A ruiva se esforçou, tentar ler alguma coisa por trás deles, mas o outro sustentava uma expressão indecifrável. Talvez pior que a de James.

- Não sei – ele respondeu finalmente, se afastando de Harry que agora chamava desesperadamente pelo ´padinho´.

- Então estava fazendo algo importante – comentou Lily com displicência enquanto pegava Harry no colo.

- Suponho que sim.

- Então conte logo o que veio nos dizer! – exclamou a ruiva de modo mais ríspido do que gostaria – você veio dizer algo, não veio? Se não viesse, não teria chegado sem avisar...

- Quer parar de tentar adivinhar as coisas? – Sirius parecia um tanto exaltado – será que eu posso fazer tudo na ordem que planejei?

- Almofadinhas... – murmurou James agora tomando parte da conversa.

O amigo se calou. Aquele era o tom que James usava quando queria dizer "fica calado e não implica com a minha mulher e não me obrigue a dizer isso em voz alta".

Sirius deu uma risada forçada, aquela que usava quando queria fingir que estava tudo bem. Lily piscou uma ou duas vezes e os dois pareceram afirmar um acordo mútuo de bem-estar.

- James, eu preciso dizer uma coisa importante...

James estacou um momento, com aquela mesma sensação de medo que experimentara ao conversar com o "Harry" do espelho. Aquele medo insano de saber o que viria se a outra pessoa continuasse falando somado a uma necessidade desesperada de saber.

- Então diga – tentou falar James calmamente.

Lily sentou-se na poltrona com Harry e observou o marido._ "Ele está ansioso... sempre coça as orelhas quando está nervoso..."._

- Eu não sei como começar isso, então não vou nem começar – falou Sirius mirando o chão – mas James, eu não posso mais ser o Fiel Segredo.

Sirius observou Lily quase deixar Harry cair no chão de tanto susto, mas James parecia calmo... parecia_ esperar _por aquilo.

- Eu sei que isso não é certo... mas, eu não posso mais Pontas, não posso mais... – a voz de Sirius era praticamente um latido agora.

Lily não sabia o que dizer. Como assim? De uma hora para outra? Como? Por que? Um número assustador de perguntas se avolumavam em sua cabeça e simplesmente não conseguia escolher qual delas fazer primeiro...

- Você não pode fazer isso, Almofadinhas.

Os três presentes se encararam com o súbito comentário de James. Fora dito tão diretamente, tão simplesmente, tão francamente que chegou a assustar.

- Pontas eu tenho que dizer que... – começou Sirius lenta e pesarosamente.

- Não importa, Almofadinhas! – James segurou Sirius pelos ombros passando toda a dor e desespero que vinha sentindo – não importa! Se tem amor às nossas vidas... à minha, à de Lily, à sua, à de Harry... por favor Sirius, não faça isso...

- Pensei em mudar o segredo – falou Sirius assustado – talvez Pedro ou...

- Não! – berrou James com os olhos injetados – não! Não! Tem que ser você, Alfadinhas... é uma questão de _vida_... – ele se recusava em pensar na palavra morte.

Sirius ficou calado, como que procurando argumentos.

- O que quer que esteja acontecendo com você, não é mais importante do que esse segredo – James chegou bem perto dos olhos de Sirius, podia contar as manchas na pele do amigo – me prometa Almofadinhas, me prometa que vai ficar com o segredo. Prometa isso ao seu melhor amigo.

Os olhos de Sirius faiscaram.

Rony e Hermione chegaram em Godric´s Hollow no começo da noite. Harry não se sentiu exatamente empolgado ao vê-los. Estava se sentindo um idiota, um tolo, um burro por ter se deixado iludir por algo tão abstrato quanto um reflexo de espelho. Agora estava apático, desinteressado, como se tivesse perdido o trem numa noite de chuva.

- Sinceramente, pensei que seria mais empoeirado – falou Hermione enquanto acomodava suas coisas e as de Rony no velho escritório.

- Nós vamos todos dormir nesse sofá? – perguntou Rony visivelmente preocupado.

- Obviamente que não, Rony – respondeu uma Hermione aborrecida – eu conjuro camas para nós e...

Ela parou de falar para observar Harry. Ele estava estranho. _"Sabia que voltar a esse lugar não faria bem a ele..."._ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um barulho encheu toda sala.

- Rony, será que é difícil deixar o escritório inteiro?

O ruivo murmurou um "desculpe" e tentou arrumar os livros que jogara no chão.

- Acho melhor evitar fazer magia, Mione – disse Harry numa voz um tanto seca ao observar Hermione querer acenar a varinha para consertar o estrago de Rony – não sabemos quem está controlando os detectores de magia no momento...

Hermione o olhou e guardou a varinha, balançando a cabeça com aprovação.

- Nós três no sofá? – perguntou Rony numa careta.

- Podemos buscar o colchão da cama lá em cima – falou Harry – não deve ser difícil carrega-lo até aqui.

Estava errado. Era bem difícil carregar o antigo colchão da cama dos pais de Harry até o escritório no andar de baixo. A peça era antiga, pesada, cheirando levemente a mofo. Rony e Harry, sob a orientação de Hermione, demoraram pelo menos meia hora para descer com ele e mais meia para acomodá-lo de modo decente.

- Ainda não consigo entender como os trouxas conseguem sobreviver sem magia – exclamou Rony, exausto, bebendo um grande gole de água na garrafa que Hermione trouxera.

- Eu vou me acomodar aqui mesmo no sofá – disse Hermione enquanto o forrava com um lençol velho – vocês dois fiquem aí.

Rony abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry o cortou:

- É melhor não dormir aí, Mione, é horrível para as costas. Estou torto até agora.

- Então como vamos fazer?

- O sofá da sala de estar. Acho que conseguimos arrasta-lo para cá – explicou Harry – você dorme nele, eu no colchão e Rony no sofá.

- Acha que Rony vai realmente caber nesse sofá? – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha rindo.

Depois de muita discussão, risadas e arrastamento de móveis, os três acabaram cedendo ao cansaço. Rony, o que mais reclamara de conforto, acabou dormindo com a cabeça no colchão velho e o resto do corpo no tapete; Hermione ficou no sofá verde mesmo e Harry dormiu sentado no chão, a cabeça apoiada na cadeira da escrivaninha.

Era a primeira vez que dormia assim com tanta facilidade, talvez porque estivesse mental e fisicamente cansado ou talvez porque os amigos estivessem ali, se sentia tranqüilo o suficiente para descansar. Rony e Hermione eram os melhores amigos do mundo. Perto deles, Harry sentia que tudo era possível. Que seria de sua vida sem eles?


	6. Ao Avesso

Capítulo 6  
AO AVESSO

Ao contrário do que esperava, Harry não acordou com uma dor nas costas infernal. Acordou se sentindo maravilhosamente confortável, como se tivesse desfrutado do sonho dos anjos.

Não estava mais se sentindo frustrado e decepcionado como estivera no dia anterior. Decidiu que não pensaria mais naquele espelho nem no que _pensara _ter visto nele. Não valia a pena.

Sentia fome, iria pedir para Hermione preparar um café-da-manhã com qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele bolo velho que vinha comendo desde que chegara a Godric´s Hollow.

Godric´s Hollow. Iria partir dali ainda antes do almoço.

Agora era só tomar coragem e se levantar.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente para depois esfrega-los com força. Não se lembrava de ter tirado os óculos na noite anterior... Hermione teria tirado para ele?

Enxergou tudo borrado e só então teve consciência de que não estava mais no chão encostado numa cadeira velha. Estava deitado numa_ cama_. Era sem sombra de dúvida uma cama.

Harry sentou-se nela, atônito. Olhou o lugar em volta, mas não conseguia discernir direito as formas. Onde estariam seus óculos?

Saiu da cama e só então percebeu que estava de pijamas. Além de não se lembrar de ter vestido um pijama na noite anterior (duvidava que Hermione tivesse chegado a esse ponto, Rony teria tido um ataque que ele com certeza se lembraria), aquele pijama não se parecia em nada com os que possuía. Não era velho, nem engomado, e muito menos parecia grande demais para ele. Era liso, do seu tamanho, e estranhamente confortável. E ele calçava meias, meias _inteiras_.

Agora sim precisava do óculos!

Tateou perto da cama e encontrou-os na mesinha de cabeceira. Os óculos pareciam... _"parecem mais finos"_. Não era a armação redonda, quebrada e pequena que conhecia. Era um par bonito, fino, de armação dourada e quadrada. Harry colocou e viu tudo com perfeição. Achou que estava ficando maluco. Estava_ definitivamente_ ficando maluco porque se encontrava no dormitório masculino da Torre da Grifinória.

A um primeiro momento Harry achou que fosse desmaiar. A um segundo que fosse vomitar. Mas acabou tendo uma terceira reação: soltou um berro.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – resmungou uma voz da cama ao lado da sua.

Harry não estava ouvindo direito. Correu em direção ao espelho mais próximo e se mirou nele. Conteve a vontade de gritar de novo com dificuldade. Sem dúvida aquele era seu reflexo, mas com algumas modificações... em primeiro lugar, não estava magro como sempre fora, estava definitivamente mais forte. Os cabelos estavam bem maiores do que sempre estiveram, e os fios lhe caíam sobre os olhos de um jeito irritante. Suas mãos estavam macias e lisas, não havia mais marcas nelas e as unhas estavam bem cortadas. Mas Harry não estava muito preocupado com essas diferenças. Havia uma outra muito mais importante... onde, por Merlin, estava sua cicatriz em forma de raio na testa?

Apalpou o rosto várias vezes e se beliscou mais um bocado. Já tivera experiências com sonhos incrivelmente reais antes. Talvez estivesse em mais um deles e... _"ou talvez o plano tenha dado certo"._

Enquanto a parte racional de sua mente rejeitava a idéia, um sorriso provocado pela outra parte de sua mente se abria. Talvez, talvez aquele espelho fosse real e... talvez seu pai tenha... mas era impossível... era...

- Incrível! – completou o pensamento em voz alta.

- Ah, é você, Harry? – perguntou alguém com voz de sono – vá dormir! Ainda não deu hora...

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, tirou a meia do pé direito e observou seu próprio dedão. Quando era criança, Duda tinha deixado uma taxinha de propósito no banheiro e a marca do objeto perfurante ficara para sempre.

"_Está vendo, nada de Dursley" _– a parte mais otimista de seu cérebro dizia.

O sorriso de Harry evoluiu para uma risada e logo ele estava pulando pelo aposento. Nunca se sentira tão livre na vida... tão... leve e despreocupado.

Precisava falar com alguém. Verificar os fatos. Olhou para a cama onde Rony dormia, mas ela estava vazia. O ruivo provavelmente já tinha acordado.

- Bom dia, Harry – cumprimentou Dino que vinha agora saindo do banheiro – acordou cedo, hein? Melhor não se atrasar para os dois tempos de Transfiguração... sabe como McGonagall está louca com essa história de N.I.E.M´s.

O moreno deixou o dormitório e a mente de Harry começou a maquinar depressa. _"N.I.E.M´s são no sétimo ano..."_. Mas é claro! O tempo tinha sido...

Um despertador estridente encheu o dormitório com um barulho infernal. Harry já estava se preparando para estrangular o dono quando percebeu que o despertador era seu. Correu para a mesinha e tentou de todas as formas desliga-lo, mas não conseguiu. Então, um feitiço vindo da cama ao lado atingiu o objeto, desligando-o imediatamente.

Harry se sentiu um pouco envergonhado mas não teve tempo de pensar muito. Alguém começara a jogar as vestes de Hogwarts em cima dele gritando apressado:

- Dois tempos de Transfiguração! E se ficarmos de detenção mais uma vez meu pai vai me arrancar as tripas... Qual é o problema com você?

Com o uniforme de Hogwarts ridiculamente pendurado em cima dele, Harry não soube o que dizer.

- Anda logo Harry!

Harry encarava de modo vazio aquele garoto de cabelos cor de palha à sua frente. Nunca o vira na vida.

- Cara, eu não vou vestir você! Pode crer que não vou... - o garoto deu um riso torto e fez o nó da gravata - eu vou descer, encontro você mais tarde.

E saiu do dormitório com a mochila nas costas.

Harry olhou em volta, estava sozinho. Rapidamente colocou as vestes e voltou um olhar curioso a seu malão. Estava aberto e cheio de coisas que não eram dele. Roupas novas e limpas, livros jogados de qualquer maneira e papel, muito papel. Harry apanhou um pergaminho e leu:

_Harry Potter e Frank Burnett. Detenção. Limpeza da enfermaria._

_Profa. Minerva McGonagall._

Frank Burnett. Harry nunca ouvira falar de nenhuma família Burnett.

"_Se meu pai conseguiu mudar o passado... eu não sou mais o menino-que-sobreviveu... Voldemort foi derrotado... então é possível que minha vida tenha mudado mais do que apenas viver sem os Dursley..."._

Aquilo era absolutamente surrealista. Até mesmo para o mundo da magia. Mas mesmo assim Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sua vida estava consertada. Tudo estava completamente certo.

Pegou a mochila e desceu entusiasmado para tomar o café da manhã. Hogwarts estava exatamente do modo como se lembrava. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar de volta ao castelo e a suas atividades. E estar ali sabendo que não precisaria de pensar em planos mirabolantes ou em coisas sombrias era mais que feliz. Era_ confortavelmente _feliz.

"_Mas se pessoas como Frank podem ter aparecido... será que outras podem reaparecer?"._

Antes que pudesse considerar a idéia um instante sequer, foi abordado

pelo mesmo garoto do dormitório, que parecia bastante preocupado:

- Coma esses bolinhos e vamos pra sala da McGonagall.

- Você é Frank Burnett? – perguntou Harry tentando não parecer realmente idiota.

- Não, sou o guitarrista das Esquisitonas – respondeu o garoto, irônico.

- Nós somos amigos? – insistiu Harry acompanhando-o no corredor de transformação enquanto engolia os bolinhos.

- Se você continuar agindo desse jeito esquisito, não – disse Frank sem olhar para ele.

- Onde está Rony?

- Weasley? – Frank continuava não encarando-o mas estava visivelmente surpreso com a pergunta – deve estar indo pra aula, não?

- É, claro – falou Harry fingindo dar um tapa na própria testa.

- Você está mesmo esquisito hoje, cara – comentou Frank assim que chegaram na porta da sala de McGonagall – comeu demais no jantar ontem?

Harry tentou pensar em alguma coisa que não deixasse muito à mostra sua confusão mas não foi preciso. Uma garota de cabelos loiros se aproximou se dirigindo a ele e a Frank:

- McGonagall quer falar com vocês depois da aula. Ela disse que é assunto sério.

- Tá, tá... – fez Frank aborrecido – pega uma carteira na frente pra Minerva não se aborrecer.

Harry obedeceu e sentou-se ao lado de Frank na aula de Transfiguração. A garota loira que dera o aviso acabou sentando-se atrás dele, e ao lado dela, Lilá Brown. O resto da classe era composta pelos grifinórios que Harry já conhecia.

Quando Rony chegou juntamente com Simas, Harry acenou para ele, indicando o lugar vago ao lado, mas o ruivo pareceu não ver, pois acabou indo se sentar no fundo da sala.

- Hoje quero que se concentrem nos feitiços para transformar texugos em tartarugas – começou a Profa. McGonagall assim que pôs os pés na sala de aula – transformar animais em outros animais é extremamente difícil, então quero que se concentrem. Os que acham que algum milagre irá salva-los nos N.I.E.M's – os olhos dela se endureceram ao olhar Frank e Harry – receio que terei de desanima-los. Esses feitiços só se tornam eficientes com _muito _esforço e dedicação. Portanto, abram os livros na página 347 e leiam os diagramas.

Harry nunca vira um diagrama de transfiguração mais complicado. Havia símbolos ali que jamais sequer ouvira falar. Olhou seus colegas mais próximos e percebeu que todos eles tinham a expressão franzida de concentração, mas nenhum parecia tão perdido quanto ele. _"Será que a magia também mudou?"_.

- Como está indo? – perguntou ele nervoso para Frank.

- Nada mal – sussurrou o outro em resposta – é complicado mas não impossível. E você?

- Não consigo entender direito esses diagramas – Harry tentou falar com displicência.

- Mas é do mesmo estilo que temos visto no último mês... não se lembra da explicação da McGonagall sobre diagramas complexos? Foi você quem me ensinou!

- Claro – falou Harry – último mês, não é?

"_O problema é que não vivi o último mês"_– pensou Harry um tanto irônico.

- Acho que só estou um pouco confuso – acrescentou Harry depressa – de qualquer forma, peço para Hermione me explicar depois.

- O quê? – os olhos de Frank se arregalaram.

- Hermione, depois eu vou pedir...

- Sr. Potter, imagino que já deve ter copiado o seu diagrama de transfiguração – interrompeu a professora – e o senhor também, Sr. Burnett. Até o final da aula quero o diagrama dos dois na minha mesa, um minuto de atraso sequer.

Ao final da aula, Harry entregou o que lhe pareceu ser o pior dever de transfiguração que jamais fizera. Quando estava voltando para sua carteira, viu Rony passar com Simas e disse:

- Encontro você lá fora, ok? McGonagall quer falar comigo e...

- Qual é o seu problema? – falou Frank franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Eu só estava falando com o Rony que eu...

Harry olhou para o local onde Rony estivera antes, mas não havia mais ninguém lá. Ele e Simas tinham ido embora.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Eu pergunto o mesmo – disse Frank – você acordou estranho. Que é que você queria com o Weasley?

- Weasley? – repetiu Harry em voz baixa.

- Pensei que você não falasse com ele.

- Por que eu não falaria com ele?

Agora sim Frank parecia estar realmente preocupado:

- Lilá Brown.

- O quê?

- Lilá Brown, eu pensei que você não falasse com ele desde aquela história da Lilá Brown...

- Mas o que...?

A pergunta de Harry foi interrompida quando Minerva McGonagall sentou-se em sua mesa e encarou-os duramente.

- Sentem-se, senhores – e com um aceno de varinha duas cadeiras mais ao fundo arrastaram-se silenciosamente e se postaram em frente à mesa.

Frank se sentou, colocando um sorriso que Harry achou realmente cínico na cara, fez sinal para que o amigo se sentasse também.

- São excelentes alunos – proferiu a Profa. Minerva lentamente – tiram ótimas notas. Só não consigo entender esse comportamento rebelde que os dois vêm exibindo ao longo dos anos. E entendam, os senhores estão no sétimo ano, são bruxos maiores de idade, e continuam agindo como duas crianças tolas.

- Nós realmente sentimos muito, professora – falou Frank numa imitação de voz arrependida que não convenceria uma criança de cinco anos.

- Arrependimentos não bastam, Sr. Burnett – exclamou a mestra se mostrando bem mais enérgica – eu já escrevi várias cartas a seus pais – Frank gemeu ligeiramente – mas isso parece já não surtir mais efeito. Não adiantam mais detenções ou reprimendas. O que sugerem que eu faça com vocês dois?

- Granger é insuportável, professora – começou Frank atropelando as palavras – ela estava...

- Ah, finalmente chegamos ao ponto então – os olhos de McGonagall se estreitaram ligeiramente – imagino que repararam que a Srta. Granger não veio assistir aula hoje e os senhores sabem que para uma coisa dessas acontecer, o motivo precisa ser muito sério...

- Oh se tem – riu Frank cutucando o ante-braço de Harry.

- É sobre esse tipo de comportamento que estou falando! – repreendeu a professora mais uma vez – toda essa criancice passou dos limites, senhores. Andando pelo colégio aterrorizando os alunos, não é um comportamento esperado de um aluno de Grifinória. Continuem assim, senhores, mais uma dessas, e estarão expulsos da minha classe de transfiguração e o assunto será encaminhado para o diretor.

Frank abandonou todo o fingido arrependimento e exclamou, indignado:

- Mas nem estávamos em horário de aula!

- Pouco importa, Sr. Burnett.

- Não pode nos expulsar da classe de transfiguração! Precisamos dela se quisermos nos tornar aurores...

- Sinto muito, Sr. Burnett. E por hoje é só.

Frank parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas engoliu as palavras e deixou a sala a passos firmes.

- Ela não pode fazer isso! – gritou Frank enquanto os dois andavam pelo corredor – simplesmente não pode! Meu pai vai me _matar _quando souber!

Harry não respondeu. Sua cabeça estava rodando a mil pensamentos. Pelo que entendia aquele mundo diferenciava do dele mais do que pensara inicialmente. Rony não era seu amigo. Os dois não se falavam por causa de Lilá Brown! E ele e Frank aparentemente eram algum tipo de delinqüente escolar..._ "Por que eu não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu? Essa é a minha realidade agora, se o tempo mudou, então eu deveria me lembrar das coisas..."._

- Está vendo Neville? – comentou Frank – coitado. Anda todo esquisito desde que tudo começou...

Harry não estava prestando atenção. Sua mente estava mais preocupada em tentar entender o enigma daquela vida nova do que em reparar Neville Longbottom.

- ... às vezes acho que ele é meio biruta – continuou Frank tentando soar sério – sei lá, acho que essa história de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu meio que deixou o cara abalado e...

- Ser quem? – perguntou Harry parando de chofre no meio do corredor, arrancado bruscamente de seus pensamentos.

- Menino-que-sobreviveu. Você sabe, Neville Longbottom. O garoto que você-sabe-quem persegue.

Harry se sentiu inesperadamente enjoado.


	7. O Meninoquesobreviveu

Capítulo 7  
O MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU

- Como é que é?

Frank o encarou seriamente, como se o avaliasse, e disse numa voz pastosa:

- Neville Longbottom. Pais mortos por você-sabe-quem a um punhado de anos. Cicatriz. Vamos, droga, você conhece a história!

- Quem não conhece? – comentou Harry dando um meio-sorriso e continuando a andar.

Por um instante, os olhos castanhos de Frank o miraram com desconfiança mas logo o garoto abriu um sorriso.

- Você quase me apanhou, Harry! Quase, quase... mas você sabe, eu sempre fui mais esperto que você.

Harry olhou por trás do ombro, tentando encontrar Neville que há pouco estivera ali, mas o garoto aparentemente já tinha ido embora.

"_Voldemort não foi derrotado – pensou Harry com um misto de terror e entendimento – ele só atacou Neville ao invés de mim. Mas... mas que droga!"._

- Coitado do Neville – começou Harry tentando desesperadamente obter informações.

- Coitado mesmo – concordou Frank – foi horrível quando a avó dele foi assassinada pelos Comensais da Morte ano passado, se lembra? Eu pensei que ele ia se matar... não que ele já não tenha tentado...

- Realmente, foi horrível – concordou Harry sentindo-se estranhamente mal.

- E agora com essa história de Você-sabe-quem à solta por aí matando as pessoas... eu não queria estar na pele do Neville. Já imaginou?

- É, eu acho que eu imagino um pouco – falou Harry tentando colocar uma expressão atordoada no rosto.

- Olha, Francesca! – exclamou Frank começando a andar mais depressa – Merlin abençoe os horários vagos, não?

Harry seguiu Frank até o salão principal, onde a garota loira que se sentara atrás de Harry na aula os esperava.

- McGonagall foi muito ruim com vocês? – ela perguntou.

- Não mais do que já é. Aquele papo de sempre sobre não agir mal com as pessoas... e blá blá blá – murmurou Frank.

- E você, Harry, ela foi má com você?

- Não tão má – ele respondeu um tanto confuso.

- Eu sabia que essa história com a Granger ia melar, mas ela mereceu. É uma garota enxerida e metida se querem saber – disse Francesca rindo – não é mesmo, Harry?

- Não tão má – ele repetiu a resposta anterior.

- Harry, sempre tão sensível... – murmurou Francesca revirando os olhos.

- É que depois do Draco ter sido expulso da escola, tínhamos que encontrar um novo alvo, não? – riu Frank.

Harry não sabia se avaliava melhor a palavra "alvo" ou a parte em que Frank dissera que Draco Malfoy estava fora da escola.

- Garoto estúpido! – comentou Francesca balançando a cabeça.

- Então Draco foi realmente expulso da escola? – Harry lançou a pergunta estratégica.

- Claro que foi! – exclamou Frank em voz alta – depois daquela confusão do ano passado? Tentar matar o diretor e tudo mais? E o caso dele está a julgamento no Ministério, não é mesmo? Eu acho que ele vai apodrecer em Azkaban...

- O idiota – completou Francesca rindo.

Harry não conseguiu pensar muito direito. Dumbledore, Dumbledore estava vivo. Vivo! Não podia acreditar. Seu peito se encheu de um calor e pôde respirar com mais facilidade por alguns segundos. Então, talvez, o mundo não estivesse tão perdido quanto pensava que estivesse...

- Mereceu todos aqueles anos em que a gente o atormentou – disse Frank com um sorriso quase saudoso no rosto.

- E o Snape? – perguntou Harry de supetão – Snape está preso, não está?

- Que Snape? – Francesca o inquiriu com o olhar confuso.

- Snape, vocês sabem... ele estava ajudando Malfoy – falou Harry depressa – nosso professor de Poções.

- O primeiro nome do Prof. Árcade é Snape? – perguntou Frank, os olhos arregalados.

- Eu pensei que era Quentin! – exclamou a garota.

- Não – corrigiu Harry – Severo Snape. Ele estava ajudando Draco!

- Isso é uma informação confidencial da Ordem da Fênix?

Frank e Francesca lançaram um olhar curioso a Harry. E foi só naquele momento que ele percebeu que os dois eram irmãos. Gêmeos ainda por cima. Exceto pelo fato de Francesca ter o cabelo um tom mais claro e ser, obviamente, uma garota.

- Escreveram para você contando? Sua mãe? Ela é membro da Ordem, não é?

A referência à sua mãe, deixou Harry um pouco mais abalado. A consciência de que tinha uma família viva se tornara mais clara do que nunca.

- Harry? – perguntou Francesca passando a mão em frente ao rosto do amigo – você ainda está aí?

- Ele está um pouco aéreo hoje – falou Frank dando pouca atenção.

- Isso tudo por causa de Lilá Brown? – zombou Francesca.

- Eu acho que... acho que preciso ir ao banheiro – falou Harry e saiu correndo do salão.

- Pelo futuro melhor!

- Mas como você está otimista – observou Lily acompanhando o marido no brinde – e isso tudo porque o Halloween está próximo?

- Nada a temer no Halloween – finalizou James bebendo o vinho.

Os dois jantaram silenciosamente, ocasionalmente interrompidos pelos gritinhos de Harry, que parecia tão empolgado quanto o pai.

- Amanhã eu vou falar com Dumbledore – disse James, sério, ao fim do jantar.

- James, você sabe que não pode sair em missões... não com Harry aqui e...

- Não – cortou ele balançando a cabeça negativamente – não é sobre isso. É sobre a traição da Ordem da Fênix.

Lily sentiu o ambiente ficar subitamente frio.

- Você se lembra... lembra que me disse uma vez que a adoração que Pedro tinha sobre mim e Sirius era mais uma espécie de medo?

- Você disse que era lealdade – falou Lily tomando um pequeno gole de vinho – disse que Pedro os adorava tanto que jamais moveria uma palha contra vocês.

- E você se lembra do que me disse depois?

- Eu disse que ele os adorava porque vocês eram mais fortes do que ele – disse a ruiva olhando assustada para o marido – James, por que está falando dessas coisas? Você nunca gostou de tocar nesses assuntos e...

- E se Pedro tivesse encontrado alguém que fosse mais forte e mais influente do que Sirius e eu, Lily? – perguntou James e o brilho em seus olhos assustou a esposa – ele trairia a mim e a Sirius?

Lily não respondeu, só tomou mais um gole de vinho. Pensara que James tivesse parado com aquelas estranhezas, mas pelo visto estava enganada.

- Amanhã, Lily, amanhã nós vamos descobrir o traidor da Ordem da Fênix. Vamos ver quem não tem uma_ marca._

James voltou-se rindo à sua taça de vinho, mas Lily teve a certeza de que ele falava mais sério do que nunca.

Harry praticamente arrombou a porta do banheiro masculino. Foi direto até a torneira mais próxima e lavou o rosto com força, esfregando-o. _"Até que ponto isso é real...? Até que ponto isso é real?"._

Sentou-se no chão do banheiro, num sentimento de confusão que parecia absorvê-lo por inteiro. Quem era ele agora? Quem era Harry Potter naquele mundo novo e confuso?

Sentia que perdera a referência das coisas. Sempre pensara que se Voldemort não tivesse atacado seus pais quando bebê sua vida seria melhor, fantástica e tudo mais. _"Meu melhor amigo é meio maluco, eu atormento Hermione, Rony não conversa comigo por conta de Lilá Brown e Neville é o inimigo mortal de Voldemort. Grande maravilha de mundo, não?"._

Será que uma única vez na vida algo poderia dar certo para ele? Harry chutou a pia com força, cheio de frustração.

- O que é que eu fiz de errado? – berrou para as paredes – o que é que eu fiz de tão errado? Por que eu não posso viver como os outros? Por que eu ainda me lembro do_antes_? Por quê?

- Já fiz a mesma pergunta e nunca obtive resposta.

Harry olhou para trás, espantado. Tinha certeza de que o banheiro estava vazio quando entrara. Mas estava errado. Mais ao canto, espremido junto às cabines estava Neville. Os olhos inchados e as mãos torcidas. O rosto contorcido de um modo tão perdido que dava pena.

- Eu não vi você – falou Harry numa voz branda.

- Não tem problema.

Os dois ficaram um tempo se encarando. Neville, observando o porte de um dos alunos mais populares do colégio e Harry, mirando assustado a cicatriz na testa que a tão pouco tempo fora sua.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Neville – você parece realmente mal.

"_Eu deveria estar te perguntando isso" _– pensou Harry observando o outro.

- Ah, na verdade não é nada, eu só estava... zangado com algumas coisas que não dão certo.

- As coisas nunca dão certo – disse Neville, os olhos melancólicos traindo o sorriso em seus lábios – a vida é só desgraça. E quando você pensa que as coisas vão melhorar, elas... elas só pioram. A justiça não existe, cara, então não vale a pena procurar por ela.

Harry não encontrou palavras para responder. Simplesmente qualquer idéia de conforto ou consolo tinha sido esmagada pelo desespero da voz de Neville. Harry continuou encarando-o, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, assistindo a lamúria de uma pessoa incrivelmente perdida.

- Eu sinto muito, Neville.

Foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de abandonar o banheiro.


	8. Sanidade

Capítulo 8   
SANIDADE

Para toda Hogwarts foi estranho ver Harry Potter fora dos corredores durante um dia inteiro.

No que a memória dos alunos dizia, Potter nunca ficara um dia sequer longe dos olhares. Nem mesmo quando cumpria detenções ou passava algum tempo na enfermaria. De certa forma, Potter acabara se tornando a alma de atração da escola. Se algo de divertido ou digno de atenção acontecia, ele sempre estava metido no meio. Não era tão inconseqüente ou desvairado quanto seu fiel escudeiro, Frank Burnett, mas gostava de aprontar das suas. E naquele dia o brilho de Harry Potter parecia ter finalmente se apagado.

Isso deixava a atmosfera do colégio bastante desconfortável.

- Ele está doente? – perguntou uma sexto-anista na sala comunal da Grifinória – ouvi dizer que não foi em nenhuma das aulas da tarde...

- Eu não sei – respondeu Lilá Brown um tanto desgostosa – mas não me preocupo.

- Sobre o que estão falando? – indagou Rony tomando lugar junto às garotas.

- Potter – falou a primeira delas.

- Ah – fez Rony revirando os olhos – está faltando assunto?

- Ninguém o viu pela escola hoje – disse Lilá em voz entediada.

- Acho que está doente.

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Há coisas mais importantes do que a lista de presença de Potter – falou ele – muito mais importantes...

- O que é importante?

Os três encararam Francesca Burnett.

- Estávamos falando sobre Harry – explicou a sexto-anista.

Ao contrário do que pensavam, Francesca não explodiu em explicações defensivas, apenas se limitou a encarar Rony e depois, longamente, Lilá.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – a sexto-anista arriscou perguntar.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Francesca com a testa franzida – realmente não sei.

Harry estava estirado em sua cama de dossel no dormitório masculino da Torre da Grifinória. Confuso seria um adjetivo pobre para determinar seu atual estado de consciência.

A verdade é que sua mente parecia ter sido dividida. Pensamentos contraditórios conflitavam dentro dele, numa disputa que teimava em não terminar.

Começara logo após sua saída do banheiro e o que a princípio aparentava uma simples dor de cabeça, acabou se mostrando um conflito de personalidade. Quando entrou no dormitório e se atirou na cama pensou que sua cabeça fosse explodir. Duas vozes brigavam dentro dela e em alguns momentos ele chegou a duvidar da veracidade do que estava vivendo.

"_Seus pais estão mortos. Voldemort os matou quando você ainda era bebê..."._

"_Bobagem!"._

"_Você é o menino-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido... um homem marcado"._

"_Não, Neville é o menino-que-sobreviveu. Você é Harry Potter, o jogador de quadribol mais popular da escola"._

"_Seu melhor amigo é Rony Weasley"._

"_Seu melhor amigo é Frank Burnett"._

"_Você teve uma namorada chamada Gina Weasley"._

"_Você teve uma namorada chamada Lilá Brown"._

"_Tia Petúnia te criou"._

"_Sua mãe te criou!"._

- Eu não quero ouvir mais essa droga!

Quando Frank Burnett entrou em seu quarto, achou que o mundo inteiro havia virado do avesso: Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, estava se debatendo em cima da cama, os olhos horrivelmente injetados, com uma expressão de absoluto terror no rosto e gritando. Gritando muito.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Frank muito consciente de que Harry não tinha condições de responder.

Na cabeça de Frank aquela cena simplesmente não existia.

- Harry? Harry? – chamou ele se aproximando lentamente da cama do amigo.

Harry parou de gritar de repente e Frank decidiu que preferia o quarto enquanto o amigo ainda estava berrando. Lentamente, foi se aproximando de Harry, que caía desacordado, lembrando assustadoramente um cadáver.

- Cara, você está bem?

Frank parou bem próximo à cama do amigo. Não sabia dizer porquê, mas não se sentia bem naquele quarto. Sentia-se como se estivesse _"numa casa mal assombrada"_ – pensou ele, assustado. Harry estava pálido, os cabelos num desalinho que não combinava com ele. Resolveu que ia sair dali, chamar Francesca, sim Fran sempre resolvia aquelas coisas. Iria sair daquele quarto. Precisava desesperadamente sair. Virou-se para deixar o aposento quando...

- Me ajude, Frank!

- Ah!

Frank soltou um berro quando Harry agarrou seu braço e se levantou da cama, os olhos vermelhos, o olhar vago e a boca escorrendo daquele jeito horrendo.

- Alguma coisa está errada...

Apavorado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, Frank fez Harry largar seu braço e saiu correndo do quarto.

- Ele vai ficar legal, Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Francesca, preocupada.

- Vai sim – respondeu a enfermeira – mas ele vai ter que passar a noite aqui.

- O que aconteceu?

- Provavelmente um lapso de nervosismo – falou Madame Pomfrey um tanto incerta – acontece em anos de N.I.E.M's.

- Eu posso vê-lo?

- Pode, mas não demore muito.

Francesca adentrou a enfermaria e encontrou Harry sentado numa cama mais ao fundo. Ele parecia estar bem, um pouco pálido e descabelado, mas bem.

- Olá – cumprimentou ela sentando-se na cama.

- Oi – murmurou Harry, desconfortável.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que você vai ficar bem. Que foi só um lapso de nervosismo...

Harry não respondeu porque não sabia o que responder. Não se lembrava bem do que acontecera só de que perdera a sanidade por alguns instantes. _"Essa deve ser a conseqüência de mexer no tempo_ – pensou –_ o seu outro "eu" fica tentando voltar... Deve ser por isso que os vira-tempo são cadastrados e tudo mais..."_.

- Como está Frank? – perguntou ele, sinceramente preocupado.

- Tomou uma poção para dormir – falou Francesca – você sabe como ele é. Por trás do garoto-problema, ele morre de medo das coisas. Do tipo que se impressiona fácil... Lembra daquela história com o Draco Malfoy? É a mesma coisa!

- Como foi mesmo a história com Draco Malfoy?

Francesca franziu a testa, mas respondeu:

- Vocês viviam perseguindo-o, não era? Você e o Frank, chamando-o de maricas e tudo mais – o olhar dela era quase saudoso – mas ninguém imaginava que ele fosse capaz de seguir os passos do pai dele e fazer algo realmente mau. Ele tentou matar o Prof. Dumbledore o ano inteiro mas no fim não conseguiu. Descobriram antes e ele foi expulso da escola. Neville testemunhou contra ele. Mas toda a Hogwarts disse que você e Frank foram os verdadeiros motivadores da expulsão: encheram tanto a paciência do garoto que ele fez qualquer coisa para sair daqui!

Ela riu.

- Não foi isso? – ela perguntou mirando-o longamente.

- Não – respondeu Harry – esqueceu a parte onde eu e Frank penduramos Draco de cabeça pra baixo no salão principal.

Francesca o encarou com um olhar que jurou ser de desconfiança, mas depois ela continuou rindo.

- É verdade! Isso foi _definitivamente_ importante!

- Srta. Burnett – falou Madame Pomfrey se aproximando com uma expressão nada feliz no rosto – creio que seu tempo já extrapolou. O Sr. Potter precisa descansar.

- Boa noite – despediu-se Francesca com um sorriso.

- Boa noite – respondeu Harry observando-a ir embora.

- Agora o senhor deve ir dormir – falou Madame Pomfrey naquele tom impaciente que Harry conhecia tão bem.

Harry não discutiu e fingiu se acomodar na cama. Não sentia vontade alguma de dormir. Fora uma boa cartada aquela história de Draco pendurado... Achava que Harry e Frank provavelmente eram a favor daquele tipo de diversão. Por mais que a imagem que se formasse na mente de Harry fosse engraçada, ele achava que não seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Não por diversão.

"_Mas esse Harry faz"._

Lembranças do dia lhe encheram a mente: Rony olhando-o com uma ponta de desprezo; McGonagall repreendendo-lhe por pregar uma peça em Hermione; Neville com aqueles olhos tristes no banheiro...

Não gostava daquele mundo.


	9. Á Noite, na Torre

Capítulo 9  
À NOITE, NA TORRE

Harry conseguiu sair da enfermaria de manhã bem cedo, depois de brigar muito com Madame Pomfrey.

Desceu para tomar café e encontrou Frank sentado à mesa.

- Eu estou bem – falou.

Frank encarou-o alguns segundos, completamente atordoado, até que conseguiu dizer alguma coisa:

- Você assustou.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que era só um surto, ou coisa assim.

- Então é melhor que você não surte mais – disse Frank rindo um pouco.

"_Você não sabe o que é um surto de verdade"_ – pensou Harry.

- Esqueça isso.

- Com certeza – a sinceridade na voz de Frank deixou Harry sem graça – escute, viu a Fran por aí?

- Fran? – a mente de Harry se confundiu – ah, Francesca. Não, não vi.

- Eu fiz o dever de herbologia dela, a folgada...

Harry não prestou muita atenção no que Frank dizia. Estava olhando outra coisa. Carregando um descomunal peso de livros, uma garota entrou no salão. E Harry não precisou de dois segundos para reconhecer Hermione.

Ela parecia incrivelmente infeliz. Os cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados, tinha olheiras em volta dos olhos e ar abatido. Sentara-se sozinha para tomar café e, Harry reparara, os outros estudantes claramente evitavam se aproximar dela.

- Espere um instante, Frank – falou Harry apressado – eu já volto.

Harry correu para a outra ponta da mesa, onde Hermione estava. Pegou uma torrada e um copo de suco qualquer e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, Hermione – disse, animado.

- Bom dia – murmurou Hermione sem sequer levantar os olhos.

- Escute – começou Harry cautelosamente – estou com dificuldade na nova matéria de transfiguração e pensei se você não poderia me ajudar e...

Harry parou. Hermione agora o encarava e reagia como se Harry tivesse falado em outra língua.

- Quer dizer – ele retomou tentando não olhar diretamente para ela – você é a melhor aluna da escola e eu preciso de ajuda então...

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? – perguntou Hermione. Os olhos ficando vermelhos – por que todos vocês não me deixam em paz?

A voz dela estava aguda, melancólica e as pessoas em volta se viravam para ver.

- Já não é o bastante tudo que você fez? Por que continua zombando de mim? Já não foi o suficiente?

- Eu não estou zombando de você – Harry começou a falar.

- Não está? – ela agora ria de um jeito azedo – não se contentou com o Halloween? Colar coisas no cabelo das pessoas e nas vestes delas já perdeu a graça? Ou quem sabe azará-las pelas costas? Tornar a vida delas um tormento? Eu deveria enfeitiçar todos vocês... mandar todos vocês pro inferno!

Ela pegou os livros em cima da mesa, tremendo, e saiu correndo do salão sob olhar dos presentes.

Harry baixou a cabeça na mesa.

A situação era mais grave do que pensava.

- No que você estava pensando quando foi falar com a Granger? – perguntou Frank à Harry no meio da aula de feitiços.

- Eu não sei – respondeu o outro, o olhar vagando longe enquanto o professor Flitwick fazia canários amarelos voarem pela sala. Harry não se espantou ao observar Hermione executar tudo com perfeição.

- Ela odeia a gente, cara!

- Nós também não colaboramos – falou Harry sem se virar para Frank.

- O quê?

- Quer dizer, ela nunca nos fez nada e...

- Peraí, peraí – Frank forçou Harry a olhar para ele – a Granger é a maior piada da Grifinória! Ela é uma cdf maluca!

- E daí?

- Como assim e_ daí_? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- E qual é o nosso problema com o Rony? – perguntou Harry não escondendo a irritação.

- _Você_ não fala com Weasley. Lembra que você foi quem começou essa história toda? – exclamou Frank ficando agora visivelmente irritado – você roubou a namorada dele!

Harry engasgou:

- Estou saindo com Lilá Brown?

- Está? – perguntou Frank curioso – pensei que tivesse cansado dela depois de algumas semanas e terminado...

- Mas que droga! – gemeu Harry, enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

**Você-sabe-quem manda recado**

_Mais uma família é morta à mando daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar ao ler a reportagem. Aparentemente, uma família de Londres fora assassinada pelos Comensais da Morte como aviso ao Ministério da Magia e à Neville.

Frank fez menção de dizer alguma coisa a Harry depois de ler a notícia, mas não falou nada, como que se lembrando de que ainda estava com raiva do amigo.

- Eu encontro você na masmorra – disse Harry, deixando um Frank sozinho e pensativo na mesa do almoço.

"_Não era para ser assim!_ – Harry falava consigo mesmo enquanto andava pelos corredores das masmorras carregando uma mochila novinha em folha – definitivamente não era".

Tentava imaginar soluções para o problema, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Não era mais o escolhido, não tinha mais o poder nas mãos. Não contava mais com o apoio de Rony e Hermione e não tinha acesso a informações da Ordem da Fênix...

"_Sua mãe? Ela é membro da Ordem da Fênix, não é?"._

As palavras voltaram à mente de Harry de repente. Claro, seus pais! Ele tinha pais agora, não tinha? Poderia pedir ajuda a eles mas... não adiantaria de nada. Achava que dificilmente o Harry daquele mundo travaria luta contra os Comensais da Morte. Não por medo ou por falta de coragem, mas porque aquele Harry tinha uma família a zelar por ele, amigos e... "ele não faz o tipo de quem sai correndo para salvar as pessoas" – completou o pensamento.

Mas precisava fazer alguma coisa. _"Por que ainda me lembro da outra vida? Por que esse mundo não me absorveu? Por que não sou o outro Harry?"._

Foi então que percebeu que jamais conseguiria seguir com aquela vida. Não poderia ver o mundo cair sem fazer nada, sem perder a sanidade. E a única alternativa para solucionar aquele problema era: precisava falar com James. Precisava olhar naquele espelho de novo. Mas funcionaria?

"_Você está ficando louco!"_ – aquela voz estranha falou dentro dele.

Harry parou de respirar por uns tempos, assustado, pronto para encarar uma espécie de duelo mental quando seu olhar foi atraído para o final do corredor.

Neville.

Ele estava sentado no chão, os olhos vazios mirando o nada.

- Neville? – chamou Harry aproximando-se dele – Neville?

Neville não respondeu.

- Neville, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Harry achou que a pergunta fora bem estúpida porque saltava aos olhos que Neville não estava nada bem.

- A vida é uma droga – murmurou o garoto numa voz pastosa e levemente delirante – e é tudo minha culpa.

- Neville, por favor – começou Harry mas sua voz sumiu quando olhou para as mãos do outro – o que é isso, Neville?

- Nem isso eu consigo fazer – falou ele fechando os olhos.

Harry pegou as mãos de Neville e olhou mais atentamente os pulsos do garoto. Eram cheios de cicatrizes horrendas. Cicatrizes que Harry sabia muito bem o que significavam.

"_Eu pensei que ele ia se matar... não que ele já não tenha tentado..."._

A voz de Frank mais uma vez penetrou os pensamentos de Harry.

- Não, Neville... não é uma droga – disse Harry rapidamente – você precisa lutar por ela.

- Eu não tenho força para lutar por nada – murmurou Neville debilmente.

- Mas é claro que você tem! – exclamou Harry – você lutou até aqui não lutou?

Neville não respondia mais.

- Você é corajoso! – continuou Harry mais alto – lembra de todos os Comensais da Morte que você enfrentou no nosso quinto ano? Toda aquela bagunça no Ministério? Ainda é você, em algum lugar é você! _Tem_ que ser...

- Cansei de ser corajoso...

- Mas as pessoas estão do seu lado, Neville – falou Harry tentando passar animação na voz – eu estou do seu lado...

- Ninguém está do meu lado – disse Neville numa voz arrastada – ninguém se importa. Estão mais preocupados em salvar a própria pele...

- Por que você não vai falar com Dumbledore e...

- E continuar lutando, vendo as pessoas de quem eu gosto morrer? Não obrigado.

- Neville...

Harry não conseguia mais argumentar, as palavras simplesmente lhe fugiam. Chegou à conclusão de que nenhum consolo serviria a Neville, nenhuma palavra de conforto ou ânimo. Neville não tinha amigos, estava sozinho... Num lapso de segundo, Harry viu a si mesmo, sentado naquele chão de pedra, moribundo, sozinho e sem ter por quê lutar... A cena apareceu para Harry completamente sem sentido, ele jamais se deixaria assim mas então compreendeu porquê: Harry tinha amigos. Neville não.

- Eu vou consertar isso pra você, está bem? – prometeu Harry olhando o garoto nos olhos – eu vou consertar tudo isso.

E correu de volta para a Torre da Grifinória antes que as masmorras ficassem cheias de estudantes.

Por mais um dia Hogwarts se privou da presença de Harry Potter. Porque ele estava na Torre da Grifinória, esquadrinhando o próprio malão à procura de algo útil à sua fuga. Sim, fuga, porque Harry iria fugir da escola naquela noite.

Não importava que tivesse pais vivos, ou que sua vida não fosse mais destinada a caçar um assassino maligno... A única coisa que parecia importar era que nada estava no lugar certo e uma certeza absoluta de que o fim também não seria certo o invadiu.

Harry não encontrou nada de útil dentro do malão daquele que ele chamava de "outro". Havia muitas bombas de bosta, muitos produtos da Zonko's e outras coisas que explodiam e pirotecnicavam, mas nada de realmente útil para uma fuga do castelo de Hogwarts.

Acabou descobrindo desesperado que não possuía o Mapa do Maroto. Rony não era seu melhor amigo, portanto, não conhecia os gêmeos e em conseqüência, eles jamais teriam lhe dado o mapa.

Harry deitou-se na cama de dossel e esperou a noite chegar, achando que com ela provavelmente as soluções viriam. Quando o quarto foi tomado pela escuridão e Frank apareceu, Harry fingiu dormir para não ter de falar com ele. E enquanto sua mente tentava se desligar e relaxar, à espera de algo que ele mal sabia como fazer, seus pensamentos oscilavam entre a vida que tivera antes e a vida que tinha agora... Lembrou-se vagamente de um presente de Natal muito esperado quando era criança e de sua mãe dando-lhe um beijo. Lembrou-se de uma ou outra risada com Frank e jogadas de quadribol inteiramente novas. Eram apenas lapsos de memória, resquícios daquela nova vida e Harry descobriu desesperado que estava começando a esquecer da sua vida como menino-que-sobreviveu.

Devia ser meia-noite quando Harry desceu para o salão comunal sentindo mais do que nunca a falta da capa da invisibilidade. Dumbledore nunca a havia lhe dado de presente.

Não sabia direito o que fazer. Talvez ir até a velha estátua da bruxa de um olho só, rezando para que ninguém aparecesse no caminho, e fosse até a loja Dedosdemel em Hogsmead e de lá quem sabe fugir ou pegar um trem e... _"Como a vida é fácil quando se tem uma capa que te deixa invisível, um mapa que mostra a localização de qualquer pessoa no castelo e um saco cheio de galeões só pra você"_ – pensou Harry depois de perceber que além da falta de mapa e capa, também não tinha dinheiro. Claro, seus pais é quem deviam lhe dar o dinheiro de que precisava.

Era difícil enxergar qualquer coisa na sala comunal com aquela lareira extinta, mas Harry sabia exatamente a localização de cada móvel. Não demorou muito para chegar no buraco do retrato. Estava ponderando se a Mulher Gorda faria ou não escândalo vendo-o fugir da Torre altas horas da noite quando levou um susto.

- Eu sabia que você não era o Harry.

Harry jamais soube descrever exatamente qual foi sua sensação ao virar as costas e encarar Francesca Burnett.

- Harry jamais fugiria – ela prosseguiu, impassível – jamais se afastaria da escola – os olhos dela pareciam cintilar naquele escuro – eu conheço Harry bem demais. Ele não falaria com Hermione Granger, a não ser que fosse para armar qualquer brincadeira. Não sairia por aí falando do Weasley e muito menos ficaria um dia sequer fora dos holofotes da escola fingindo dormir. Acha que Frank não percebeu? Ele é meio maluco e irresponsável, mas meu irmão não é idiota. Harry sempre soube disso.

- Fran... – murmurou Harry tentando encontrar uma justificativa.

- Harry nunca me chamaria de Fran. Para ele eu sempre fui Francesca.

Ele encarou Francesca por alguns segundos e percebeu que havia algo por trás das palavras dela. Algo que talvez ela jamais deixasse transparecer perto daquele outro Harry. Não precisava ser Hermione ou um perito em assuntos sentimentais para perceber uma coisa óbvia daquelas: Francesca Burnett amava Harry Potter.

- Não, eu não sou o Harry.

E foi um alívio imenso poder dizer aquilo.

- É por isso que está fugindo? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Estou fugindo para consertar as coisas – respondeu Harry, sério – para fazer tudo voltar ao normal.

- Para trazer o Harry de volta?

- Eu acho que sim – falou ele sem ter muita certeza.

- E como pretende sair do castelo?

Harry encarou a garota incrivelmente surpreso:

- Você não está desconfiada? Não acha que eu possa ser um bruxo das trevas que seqüestrou o Harry? Que eu posso matar você aqui mesmo?

- Você não tem cara de seguidor das trevas, seja quem for – comentou Francesca – e não tem cara de assassino ou seqüestrador. Você é gentil e preocupado com as pessoas... Acho que você é uma boa pessoa, e me atrevo a arriscar.

Harry ficou olhando estupefado para Francesca, com aqueles cabelos loiros amarrados atrás da cabeça, os olhos castanhos mirando-o com curiosidade. Ela não tinha medo das coisas. Não tinha mesmo e Harry descobriu que aquilo o assustava um pouco.

- Então, você me ajuda?

- Sim – respondeu ela – se isso for fazer as coisas ficarem certas...

- Eu espero que sim – disse Harry respirando fundo – mas tenho que tentar.

- Você não pode sair de Hogwarts assim. Com certeza Filch vai pegar você.

- Escute, tem um jeito de sair de Hogwarts sem que ninguém me veja – começou Harry com uma voz ansiosa – tem um mapa. Ele mostra a localização de qualquer pessoa nas propriedades do castelo... é o Mapa do Maroto.

- O Mapa do Maroto? – perguntou Francesca com um tom de desconfiança – como é que você...?

- Ele era meu – falou Harry com olhar firme – no lugar... no lugar de onde eu vim ele era meu.

- E como é que você sabe que ele está aqui em Hogwarts?

- Porque se ele não é... não é do Harry agora, é porque ele é de outra pessoa – explicou Harry tentando não soar maluco demais.

- De quem? – perguntou Francesca ansiosa.

- Fred e Jorge Weasley.

Harry pensou que Francesca daria um tapa na testa, fizesse um sinal de reconhecimento ou quem sabe diria que agora as coisas estavam mais fáceis, mas não. Ela colocou uma expressão intrigada no rosto ao perguntar simplesmente:

- Quem?

- Ora vamos – exclamou Harry sem muita paciência – os gêmeos Weasley, os irmãos mais velhos de Rony... eles já terminaram a escola, não é?

- Eu não sei – falou Francesca um tanto perdida – gêmeos... que eu saiba além de eu e Frank, só existem Parvati e Padma Patil de gêmeos em Hogwarts...

- Eles são irmãos mais velhos de Rony! – explicou Harry em voz acelerada – foram daqui da Grifinória a alguns anos... não se lembra?

- Irmãos mais velhos do Weasley? Ah... oh, por Merlin – murmurou Francesca mordendo o lábio inferior – você os conhecia de onde você veio?

- Conhecia – confirmou Harry um tanto apreensivo com aquele olhar dela.

- Escute – começou a garota pacientemente – Weasley mora com a mãe e tem um irmão mais velho na Romênia. O resto da família dele morreu num atentado ao Beco Diagonal há mais de dez anos...

- O quê? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Eu não sei da história direito mas se não me engano foi o mesmo grupo de Comensais da Morte que matou o pai de Harry. Os Lestrange e Crouch Jr.

- Matou o pai de quem? – Harry engasgou.

- O seu pai... digo, o pai do Harry – disse Francesca lentamente – ele morreu quando ele era bem criança num ataque dos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem que ficaram soltos...

- Meu pai e a família Weasley estão mortos? – gemeu Harry, sentindo um grande volume de lágrimas nos olhos – mas que droga!

Francesca se assustou quando percebeu que ele estava chorando. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e disse suavemente:

- Mas isso foi a tanto tempo...

- Eu preciso consertar isso – falou Harry tentando em vão esconder as lágrimas da garota – agora mais do que nunca. Me diga... Gina, a irmã mais nova do Rony, ela... ela também morreu?

- Creio que sim – respondeu Francesca lentamente – quer dizer, só sobraram Weasley, a mãe e um irmão...

Harry achou que não conseguiria suportar. A família Weasley, a família que ele mais amava no mundo estava morta, e a culpa era dele. Se não tivesse sido tão estúpido... O Sr. Weasley, Gui, os gêmeos... estavam todos mortos. Gina estava morta. Morta.

- Eu preciso sair daqui, Francesca – disse Harry – eu preciso sair daqui.

- E o tal mapa que você disse?

- Você não entende? Fred e Jorge tinham o mapa, mas agora Fred e Jorge estão mortos! Eles nunca pegaram o mapa na sala do Filch e nunca me der... espere um momento – os olhos de Harry se arregalaram – eles nunca pegaram o mapa na sala do Filch! É isso!

- É isso o quê? – perguntou a garota sem entender a excitação.

- O mapa está no arquivo do Filch! – explicou Harry ainda espantado por não ter pensado naquilo antes – temos que entrar lá e pegar. Mas... vai ser complicado e...

- Deixa isso comigo – falou Francesca, um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios dela – afinal de contas, não foram Harry e Frank que penduraram Malfoy de cabeça pra baixo no salão principal. Fui eu.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA: obrigada às meninas que comentaram a fic!!!!!!!!!!!!! Continuem enviando! 


	10. A Garota e a Fuga

Capítulo 10  
A GAROTA E A FUGA

Harry acordou cedo com uma dor de cabeça bem irritante mas não se importou muito. Estava convicto de que consertaria tudo naquele mesmo dia. Iria embora de Hogwarts, chegaria em casa e arranjaria um jeito de conseguir o espelho de Sirius. Foi então que um pensamento lhe atravessou: o padrinho estaria vivo?

Ao pensar naquilo, Harry sentiu-se nauseado. _"Não consegui impedir a morte do meu pai. Ele morreu... e os Weasley também. Isso não pode estar certo"._

Tentou agir o mais normal que pôde, não ficando ansioso demais. Desceu para o Salão Principal com Frank, conversando alto e fingindo estar animado. Comeram torradas e falaram sobre o campeonato de quadribol inter-casas, que estava liderado pela Lufa-lufa.

- Mas eu tenho certeza – falou Frank entusiasmado – que podemos pagá-los no jogo de sábado. Afinal de contas, a temporada mal começou...

Frank jogava de artilheiro e era o capitão do time; e Harry descobriu que ainda era apanhador. Mas o time não era nada parecido com o que estava acostumado. Afinal de contas, ter Colin Creevey de batedor não era exatamente a formação de um time dos sonhos.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza de que ganhamos esse ano – falou Francesca sentando-se à mesa com eles – a Lufa-lufa perde a vantagem fácil fácil... foi uma sorte aquele jogo contra a Sonserina, nada mais do que sorte.

- Se bem que não tem mais Diggory o que definitivamente é melhor para nós. Lembra da surra que ele te deu no último jogo dele, Harry? Eu queria quebrar aquela cara bonita dele...

- Seria engraçado – comentou Francesca abrindo a risada – mas seria uma pena... Ainda mais agora que ele conseguiu um emprego no Ministério...

Harry não estava escutando. Cedrico estava vivo. Tinha até um emprego no Ministério. _"Claro, o Harry não o levou para um cemitério da morte..."._

- Eu já tenho tudo pronto – murmurou Francesca enquanto Frank se distraía com uma quinta-anista que passava – seu mapa estará em suas mãos ainda hoje de tarde.

- Ele parece mais um pergaminho muito velho – explicou Harry ainda atordoado com a história de Cedrico – mas é só dizer "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" que ele se abre e revela o segredo.

- Mas que encantamento mais apropriado! – exclamou a garota – eu acho que vou adorar esse mapa!

- Você tem consciência da gravidade da acusação que fez, James? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente por trás de seus oclinhos de meia-lua – Pedro é seu amigo desde muito tempo...

- Pedro sempre foi mais adorador do que amigo, professor – falou James com a voz dura – podemos investigar e tirar a prova, se o senhor ainda estiver duvidando...

- James – Dumbledore falou pesadamente, encarando o outro com os olhos – em que está se baseando para supor que Pedro Pettigrew é o traidor da Ordem da Fênix?

James mexeu-se um tanto inquieto na cadeira e desviou os olhos dos de Dumbledore. O que iria responder? Que se olhara num espelho e seu filho dezesseis anos no futuro lhe contara? E que pior, ele acreditara em cada palavra e agora estava tentando evitar a própria morte?

- Confesso que é um palpite, professor – James finalmente decidiu falar – mas é um palpite que compartilho com Lily, e o senhor sabe como ela é boa nessas coisas...

- Lily nunca conseguiu persuadi-lo nesse palpite, James... você sempre defendeu suas idéias fortemente quando se trata dos seus amigos.

- Mas agora é diferente! – exclamou James irritado com o jeito calmo e levemente desconfiado de Dumbledore.

- Por quê?

A verdade quase escapou da boca de James, mas ele a conteve:

- Ele anda estranho. E não consigo mais confiar nele...

- Então é válido – falou Dumbledore ajeitando os óculos – se você não consegue mais confiar numa pessoa gratuitamente é porque ela esconde algo ou é porque ela está agindo de forma assustadoramente antipática. E digo, os dois argumentos são válidos.

- Por favor – retomou James tentando parecer mais concentrado – qualquer pista que tivermos... qualquer palpite já é de serventia para a Ordem!

- Está bem, está bem – disse o diretor mirando James com exagerada atenção – prevenir é melhor que remediar, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza é! – exclamou James se lembrando das coisas que seu filho lhe contara.

- Sirius já foi conversar com você?

- Sim. Ele ainda é nosso Fiel Segredo, professor. Consegui persuadi-lo.

- Um passo importante, creio – falou Dumbledore com displicência.

James se levantou para ir embora, mas então algo o deteve. Permaneceu alguns segundos parado, apenas olhando para o vazio. Então, respirou fundo e perguntou a Dumbledore com a voz mais calma que conseguiu:

- Professor... Severo Snape já veio procura-lo?

Se haviam coisas de que Francesca Burnett se orgulhava em si mesma, era sua habilidade em feitiços e sua habilidade de atuação. Não fora difícil convencer Filch de que Pirraça estava destruindo a sala de Troféus e achava que também não seria encontrar o tal mapa usando um feitiço de vasculhamento. O problema era a gata.

Aquela maldita gata, Madame Nora. Havia teorias interessantes sobre ela em Hogwarts. Uma delas era que na verdade, a gata era um animago que se encontrava com o zelador durante a noite; uma outra era de que Madame Nora funcionava como o segundo par de olhos de Filch e que tinha modos secretos de se comunicar com ele através da mente.

Infelizmente, Francesca acreditava na segunda opção.

"_Esqueça isso, Francesca Burnett _– dizia ela para si mesma –_ é só uma gata estúpida. Uma droga de gata estúpida."_

Mas não adiantava. Estava tensa. Seus músculos pareciam estar todos contraídos, tamanho era seu nervosismo. Mas sabia o que ia fazer.

Harry estava saindo da aula de Herbologia com Frank quando viu a confusão que se instalara no hall principal.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Frank com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos.

- Eu não sei – falou Harry tentando espiar entre os estudantes que se acumulavam perto das escadas – mas o que é isso?

A cena do hall era no mínimo, impressionante. Francesca Burnett vinha correndo, a gata de Filch grudada em uma de suas pernas, e na mão direita, seguro firmemente, o Mapa do Maroto. Harry achava que poderia reconhece-lo em qualquer lugar.

- Anda Harry! – ela berrou passando por ele – vamos rápido!

Harry não teve tempo para pensar muito, quando se deu por si, já estava correndo atrás de Francesca pelos corredores do castelo. Uma sensação muito familiar de que já tinha feito aquilo antes o invadiu. Já teria feito aquele caminho mesmo? Sabia para onde ia?

- Lembra daquela vez com o gato da Granger? – perguntou Francesca meio que respondendo a sua pergunta – foi aqui mesmo que nos livramos dele.

Francesca parou então, olhando para trás para ver se Filch já não vinha desembestado atrás deles. Pegou Madame Nora com força e pouco jeito e jogou-a dentro de uma armadura de dois metros que tinha uma abertura no peito.

- Eu detesto gatos! – exclamou ela, tremendo ligeiramente – agora vamos.

Harry a seguiu, não conseguindo se posicionar muito bem sobre o comportamento da garota. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo era errado enquanto uma parte dele brigava dizendo que era lógico, que já tinha feito aquilo antes. Era melhor ir embora logo, antes que sua mente o deixasse louco.

- Vassouras – disse Francesca abrindo uma porta ao lado. Harry percebeu que era um armário de vassouras velhas – eu acho que ainda funciona.

- Obrigado – falou ele pegando uma vassoura horrível e velha.

- O seu mapa é incrível! – exclamou ela – inacreditável! Como nunca descobri que havia uma coisa assim?

- Agora você sabe...

- Espero que ele o ajude mesmo – falou, observando, com os olhos arregalados, o pontinho Argo Filch entrar no corredor onde estavam.

- Anda! Nós temos que ir muito rápido!

Os dois correram até chegar novamente a um dos corredores adjacentes ao salão principal. Harry queria continuar correndo e chegar o mais rápido possível até a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, mas Francesca abriu uma porta à esquerda e numa manobra fantástica e pouco provável, arremessou Harry e a si mesma para dentro da sala.

- Mas o que...? – perguntou Harry exasperado, observando a garota bloquear a porta.

- Você está indo embora – ela falou, arfando – e eu provavelmente receberei uma detenção de Filch que vai deixar meu castigo por pendurar Malfoy pelas canelas uma tarefa fácil então... – Francesca parou de falar, respirando fundo – eu preciso ter a certeza de que você, quem quer que seja, vai colocar as coisas no lugar. Não importa o que aconteça.

Harry, que esperava qualquer reação estranha da garota não um discurso daqueles, ficou estático com uma expressão no rosto que ele tinha certeza estar muito idiota.

- Tem algo de errado nesse mundo – prosseguiu Francesca – eu sei que tem. E sei que de alguma forma só você pode consertar, então, antes de eu deixar você sair daqui, tem que me prometer que vai fazer tudo direito. Só assim eu conseguirei enfrentar minha detenção de maneira digna...

- Harry é um idiota por não gostar de você – falou Harry olhando-a francamente.

Francesca vacilou um instante, corando e rindo encabulada, mas depois se recompôs, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Não pense que ele é uma pessoa ruim. No fundo, ele é como você: corajoso, nobre e gentil. Ele só é um pouco deslumbrado...

Os dois continuaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até que Harry tomou a iniciativa e abraçou Francesca forte.

- Não vou esquecer você.

E com isso saiu da sala correndo, o Mapa do Maroto firme na mão direita, a vassoura na esquerda, enquanto Francesca acenava para ele, sorrindo.


	11. O Passado se Torna Presente

Capítulo 11  
O PASSADO SE TORNA PRESENTE 

Fazia frio em Hogsmead e Harry sentia o vento cortante do fim de tarde no rosto. Seguia os trilhos do Expresso Hogwarts em alta velocidade, calculando sem base nenhuma a que horas provavelmente chegaria em Londres.

A passagem da bruxa de um olho só lhe levara até o porão da loja Dedosdemel, onde Harry aguardou comendo vários caramelos de uma caixa próxima, um momento seguro para se esgueirar pela porta e fingir ser um dos fregueses. Assim que conseguiu isso, correu até a Estação de Hogsmead, impulsionou a vassoura e começou a rumar em direção ao conserto e melhora do mundo.

Era o que sinceramente seu coração desejava.

* * *

Lily Potter, viúva de mais de uma década, tomava seu chá da noite como costumava fazer todos os dias antes de dormir.

Naquela noite em especial, sentia o coração pesando. _"Não que ultimamente não esteja sempre assim _– pensou ela –_ em tempos de guerra essas coisas acontecem sempre mas é que... ah, bobagem!"._

A verdade era que sentia falta de James. Sentia uma falta desesperada de James em momentos como aquele, quando estava preocupada ou aborrecida, tomando chá antes de dormir e ele vinha com aquelas idéias mirabolantes...

* * *

_- Não posso deixar que você fique com essa cara! – exclamou James levantando-se do sofá de um pulo só. _

- Que cara? – perguntou Lily bebericando o chá de hortelã.

- Como assim que cara? Essa, oras! A nossa vida inteira está prestes a mudar radicalmente e você fica aí com essa cara de eu-sou-Lily-Evans-a-monitora-certinha-da-Grifinória-e-quero-que-você-maroto-desprezível-saia-daqui-agora! – ele fez uma uma careta seguida de uma imitação cruel de Lily nervosa.

- James! – exclamou ela com olhar de censura.

- É o meu nome, não é? – ele riu – já sei o que vou fazer para você se animar um pouquinho!

E saiu correndo.

Lily bebeu o restante do chá e já estava indo para o outro quarto verificar se Harry estava dormindo bem quando se deparou com um James entrando no quarto cantando ao som de uma música que vinha do andar de baixo...

**We're caught in a trap **

I can't walk out

Because I love you too much baby

_- O que é isso, James? _

- Oras, não é você que gosta dessas músicas trouxas e vive dizendo que aqueles besouros são melhores que os Duendeiros? – ele levantou a sobrancelha – pois então, agora estou dedicando essa música especialmente para você...

- Essa música é do Elvis Presley, James – explicou Lily rindo – não dos Beatles.

A explicação não pareceu fazer muita diferença a James, que continuou cantando e dançando ao som de Suspicious Minds.

**Why can't you see **

What you're doing to me

When you don't believe a word I say?

_- Oh Lily, não seja assim rabujenta. Venha, dançar comigo – James chegou perto dela, um sorriso malicioso bailando nos lábios. _

- Mas Harry vai acordar com esse barulho todo! – exclamou ela tentando se afastar.

- Que nada – falou James – ele é um menino bonzinho e sabe que sua mãe precisa se divertir.

- Ah, Jimmy – fez Lily tentando se desvencilhar.

- Eu já disse o efeito que dá quando você me chama de Jimmy? – ele murmurou no ouvido dela – por favor Lily, dance comigo... Porque agora tudo vai ficar bem...

- Eu não sei do que você está falando e acho que não... – a voz dela morreu e Lily parou de fingir que estava resistindo e foi dançar com James.

**Oh let our love survive **

Or dry the tears from your eyes

Let's don't let a good thing die

When honey, you know

I've never lied to you

Mmm yeah, yeah

A Lily de anos depois se lembrava daquela cena enquanto tomava o chá da noite e parecia ainda sentir, com saudade, o gosto daquele beijo depois que a música parara de tocar...

- Meu querido James – murmurou ela limpando delicadamente uma lágrima no canto dos olhos – eu ainda te amo tanto...

A campainha tocou e ela forçou uma expressão mais severa no rosto. Pegou a varinha em cima da mesinha e saiu da sala a passos lentos. Ao chegar na porta do hall, olhou através do olho-mágico e quase caiu para trás quando viu que era seu filho Harry na soleira da porta.

* * *

- Mas meu querido, por favor, me diga alguma coisa!

Harry encarava sua mãe (que agora tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis aquecê-lo com um cobertor grosso, alimenta-lo e tirar a poeira de suas roupas ao mesmo tempo) abismado. Só tinha visto Lily através de fotos e outras imagens confusas mas na sua opinião, uma fotografia não lhe fazia justiça. Ela era muito mais bonita pessoalmente.

Não tinha mais os cabelos espessos, compridos e brilhantes; eles agora estavam mais curtos e discretos, mas os olhos eram os mesmos: grandes, verdes e brilhantes. Aqueles olhos que todos diziam parecer tanto com os de Harry... Agora ele discordava. Os de Lily eram muito mais bonitos que os seus.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry? Querido, por favor me fale o que aconteceu? Aconteceu alguma coisa em Hogwarts? – o olhar dela agora era de pura preocupação – com Dumbledore? Você está okay?

- Estou, mãe – respondeu ele maravilhado com a oportunidade de poder pronunciar a palavra "mãe" numa situação com aquela – está tudo bem, comigo. Não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada no castelo e eu estou inteiro, então não tem porque se preocupar.

Harry pensou que Lily fosse abraça-lo ou mandar que ele fosse dormir, algo que a Sra. Weasley provavelmente faria, mas ela se afastou alguns centímetros, cruzou os braços e colocou uma expressão dura no rosto quando disse:

- Harry James Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Fugir do castelo dessa maneira, no meio da noite, voando numa vassoura... os trouxas poderiam ter te visto! Além do mais, que susto você me pregou! Ou você acha que é fácil ver seu próprio filho do lado de fora de casa, todo sujo e gelado? Você não é mãe, então não sabe do que estou falando e agradeça por não ter esse tipo de preocupação... Quase me matou... eu que pensei que poderia ser um Inferi ou qualquer coisa pior. Sabe em que tempos vivemos e está aí, fazendo estripulias... O que você aprontou em Hogwarts dessa vez? Sabe, você lembra assustadoramente seu pai!

Sem conseguir articular uma palavra sequer, Harry ficou encarando a mãe. Então era assim que Rony se sentia quando a Sra. Weasley lhe dava uma bronca? Suspeitava seriamente que sim.

- Estou esperando uma resposta justificável, mocinho...

Foi aí que Harry percebeu que não havia preparado nada para se justificar. Nunca tivera uma mãe, então não havia sequer passado por sua cabeça que ela provavelmente iria querer ouvir algumas explicações pelo fato de seu filho ter fugido da escola no meio do semestre.

- Mãe... – começou Harry um tanto sem jeito – a verdade é que eu estava... é que eu estava... na verdade eu...

"Diga a ela que você está doente – falou aquela outra voz dentro dele – diga que está realmente mal e se dê tempo para encontrar algo melhor depois".

Harry tremeu ligeiramente quando uma cena toda violou sua mente, mostrando ele mesmo deitado numa cama, fingindo estar mal, enquanto Lily lhe servia bolinhos. "Eram de aveia – pensou Harry um tanto assustado – os bolinhos eram de aveia. Por que eu consigo lembrar disso?".

- O que foi, querido? – perguntou Lily franzindo a testa enquanto colocava a mão na testa do filho para medir sua temperatura – que espasmo é esse?

- Estou doente, mãe – falou Harry tentando usar o máximo de sua interpretação – realmente doente.

- Ah, por Merlin, Harry! – exclamou Lily ainda de cara feia – por que não me disse isso antes? Vamos, já, direto pra cama!

* * *

Lily cuidou de Harry até pensar que este caíra no sono.

Mas Harry não conseguia dormir. Estava maravilhado demais para conseguir dormir. Ele tinha um quarto. Não um quarto qualquer que algum parente tivesse lhe dado de má vontade, mas um quarto dele, com as coisas dele, que alguém tinha dado para ele porque o amava de verdade. Acabou descobrindo que talvez o outro Harry não fosse tão diferente dele próprio como imaginara...

O quarto era cheio de coisas que Harry gostaria que realmente estivessem em seu outro quarto. Pôsteres de times de quadribol (tudo bem que do time errado), fotos de amigos, livros pitorescos sobre quadribol, revistas em quadrinhos... tudo de um jeito organizado que Harry teve certeza de que só estava daquela forma porque Lily arrumara depois que o filho fora para a escola.

_"É a minha casa. De verdade"._

Não era aquela Godric's Hollow morta e cheia de poeira. Era uma casa viva, onde ele tinha uma vida inteira ao lado de sua mãe. Um lugar para chamar de lar.

E pela primeira vez sentiu que talvez aquela nova vida não fosse tão ruim assim.


	12. Lar

Capítulo 12  
LAR

- Doente? – perguntou Sirius tentando esconder a incredulidade da voz.

- Ele teve um espasmo ontem à noite quando chegou – falou Lily franzindo a testa – e passou a noite inteira agitado, falando dormindo... ele não está bem, Sirius, eu sei que Harry não está bem.

- Ele realmente fugiu da escola? – indagou Sirius tentando parecer sério – quer dizer, é um feito e tanto!

- Sirius! – ralhou Lily – não faça com que ele pense que foi uma grande coisa. Estou esperando que ele melhore para termos uma conversinha sobre isso.

- Não seja tão má com o garoto, Lily – falou Sirius tomando um grande gole de café.

- Eu sei que não é só doença – Lily falou mais para si mesma do que para Sirius – tem algo mais. Conheço meu filho. Ele não fugiria sem Frank Burnett... é Frank quem faz o trabalho sujo, não é? Sirius, você é a figura paterna na vida do Harry... poderia conversar com ele e tentar descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Com certeza para você ele contaria...

- Quer que eu extraia informações, é isso? – Sirius abriu aquele sorriso que tinha uma ponta de deboche – e logicamente, quer que eu as entregue a você... E se eu não te disser o que ele me contar?

Lily encarou o desafio de Sirius e respondeu com um sorriso fino que igualava o ar de deboche dele:

- Ah Sirius, você sabe que eu descubro de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Harry acordou e descobriu que sabia onde as meias eram guardadas. 

_"Guarda-roupa. Lado esquerdo. Terceira gaveta. Junto das cuecas" _– seu cérebro recitava maquinalmente.

Agora conseguia se lembrar de várias coisas daquele mundo novo. Novas lembranças iam se avolumando em seu cérebro, deixando aquela vida de antes, aquela vida onde ele era um garoto órfão, começar a ficar esvaecida, como a lembrança de um dia ruim...

_"Preciso resolver isso logo _– pensou Harry desesperado –_ antes que eu me esqueça completamente de tudo e não consiga mais voltar"._

Estava pensando na desculpa que usaria por ter escapado de Hogwarts quando a porta se abriu e Sirius Black entrou por ela.

A reação de Harry foi mais do que imediata:

- Sirius – berrou chegando para abraçar o padrinho – Sirius!

_"Por que você está empolgado desse jeito? _– o outro lado de sua mente dizia.

_"Porque Sirius estava morto". _

"Mas é claro que não estava!".

"É... eu não tenho certeza...".

- Pois é, meu palpite está certo e você enganou a sua mãe – falou Sirius – você definitivamente_ não _está doente.

Harry deu um riso nervoso, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Vamos lá, diga o que aconteceu de verdade.

Sirius olhava firmemente para Harry, visivelmente esperando uma resposta.

- Para mim você pode dizer a verdade. Acho que uma história emocionante sobre fuga em Hogwarts compensaria minha vinda a esta hora da manhã na sua casa...

- Eu encontrei o Mapa do Maroto – falou Harry sem pensar muito – as histórias que você contava eram verdade. Você e meu pai tinha mesmo o mapa...

- Você encontrou o nosso mapa? – Sirius arregalou os olhos, num misto de surpresa e excitação – como? Pensei que tivessem mandado queimar...

- Não mandaram – disse Harry com o mesmo brilho no olhar que o padrinho – estava no armário do Filch, você sabe, o zelador... É um mapa incrível!

- Mas é claro que é! – exclamou Sirius com aquela risada que parecia um latido – a idéia foi minha! Onde ele está?

- No bolso da minha calça – Harry apontou a calça suja e amarrotada do uniforme de Hogwarts que estava pendurada na cadeira da escrivaninha.

Sirius imediatamente vasculhou os bolsos da calça de Harry e pegou o mapa. Ao tocar o pergaminho, seus olhos devanearam de nostalgia e ele o alisou, como se fosse um filho querido.

- Sirius... – começou Harry lentamente.

- Hã – fez Sirius ainda acariciando o mapa.

- Você ainda tem o espelho, não tem?

Imediatamente o olhar de Sirius saiu do mapa e foi parar em Harry.

- O quê?

- O espelho de duplo-sentido – falou Harry – meu pai tinha um igual. Você ainda tem o seu?

- Por que está me perguntando isso? – Sirius parecia desconfiado.

- Porque eu quero que você me empreste ele – Harry sentiu o olhar de Sirius cair mais pesado do que nunca – é que... é que o outro está com Frank e pensei em me comunicar com ele. É só um empréstimo, e por pouco tempo.

* * *

- Você não falou com ele! – exclamou Lily, nervosa, assim que Sirius retornou à cozinha. 

- Lily, todo garoto foge aos dezessete anos – falou Sirius levianamente – é absolutamente _normal_!

- Meu filho não tem motivos para fugir! – refutou Lily, aborrecida.

- Como você sabe? Já perguntou a ele?

- Está insinuando que não conheço o filho que tenho? O meu próprio filho? – perguntou a ruiva estreitando os olhos.

- Você está dizendo – disse Sirius comendo uma torrada – não eu.

- Sabe, eu deveria realmente...

- Vocês estão bem?

Sirius e Lily se viraram para olhar Harry, que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

- Estamos ótimos, querido – falou Lily colocando um sorriso no rosto – e você? Está melhor?

A cena causava uma certa dose de pânico em Harry. Ver seu padrinho e sua mãe na cozinha, aguardando ansiosamente para que ele se sentasse com eles e tomasse café...

Sentiu-se como se nada mais importasse, como se o simples fato de poder acordar de manhã e ver uma família compensasse a tragédia que havia se tornado a vida de Neville e o mundo bruxo.

- Eu disse a Lily que você estava sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça – disse Sirius piscando ligeiramente para Harry com o olho esquerdo – mas que estava melhor.

- Querido, por que não foi até a enfermaria de Hogwarts? Ou em outro caso, por que não mandou me chamar? Você sabe bem que os dias andam perigosos demais para fazer até coisas menores que isso!

- Lily, você não entende nada do espírito masculino, não é mesmo? Acho que à medida que foi ficando velha, você foi perdendo o jeito... – brincou Sirius.

- Eu sei que Harry puxou o temperamento de James – refutou a ruiva – ele é impulsivo, imprudente... arruma confusão na escola mas... Harry sempre foi consciente dos perigos das coisas. O que aconteceu?

Os olhares de Sirius e Lily caíram sobre Harry, esperando que ele desse uma resposta fantástica sobre sua fuga de Hogwarts, mas ele respondeu simplesmente:

- Acho que estou confuso.

Não era mentira.

A reação dos outros dois não poderia ter sido mais diferente. Enquanto Sirius o encarava incrédulo, com queixo quase caindo no chão; Lily se debulhou em lágrimas exclamando:

- Eu sabia, essa maldita guerra está acabando com as nossas vidas de novo. Meu filho, meu querido filho, está passando por uma crise existencial... ah, eu devo ser uma _péssima _mãe!

O foco de atenção mudou rapidamente de Harry para Lily. Os dois homens tentando em vão consolá-la de qualquer maneira, dizendo coisas agradáveis sobre como ela era realmente, muito mesmo, uma excelente mãe.

- Você sabe como ele é! – exclamou Sirius.

- Eu tenho o temperamento do papai!

* * *

O dia foi passando sem maiores transtornos. Sirius foi embora antes do almoço, alegando que não podia chegar mais atrasado no trabalho. Harry então, ficara somente com a companhia de sua mãe. 

Os dois passaram o dia juntos, fazendo os preparativas para o jantar de Halloween do dia seguinte. Harry nunca imaginou que preparar um simples jantar pudesse ser tão divertido.

Sua mãe era engraçada, espirituosa e dedicada às coisas que fazia. Harry acabou descobrindo que ela trabalhara no Ministério da Magia durante muitos anos, mas que largara o emprego para abrir um escritório de auxílio legal da magia, em protesto aos abusos que o Ministro vinha impondo à comunidade mágica em meio a todo o caos da guerra.

- Torta de chocolate ou de limão? – ela perguntou para Harry.

- De chocolate.

- Sabe, ainda me parece estranho que você não tenha ficado para o banquete das bruxas da escola... – falou Lily enquanto, com um aceno de varinha, fazia com que os ingredientes se misturassem sozinhos - Halloween sempre foi sua data favorita do ano e você sempre pareceu gostar tanto das festas no castelo, mas... – ela fez um movimento brusco com as mãos que quase fez o conteúdo da vasilha dar um vôo rasante na cozinha – não vamos discutir esse assunto agora, vamos? Não, não vamos. Depois nós conversaremos longe da influência do seu padrinho...

- Quem virá para o jantar? – perguntou Harry.

- Remo, Sirius... se não me engano aquela garota do cabelo rosa, Tonks, e Wanda, claro. Nada de mais.

_"Wanda Burnett. Ela é a mãe de Frank e Francesca, amiga de infância de minha mãe"_ – a informação invadiu sua mente com tal velocidade que ele se sentiu tonto.

- Fernand não vem, claro, está na França com a mãe dele... – falou Lily com voz entediada – Fernand está com aquelas idéias de mudar de país de novo, acredita? Wanda me contou... Fugir da guerra... Como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa...

Os dois conversaram durante toda a tarde e Harry achou que aquela poderia ser a melhor tarde de sua vida. Sem preocupações, sem ter que pensar em nada... Apenas uma tarde ao lado de sua mãe, conversando e rindo, sentindo como era bom ser filho de alguém.

- Eu sei que os tempos estão difíceis, querido – falou Lily assim que Harry começou a adormecer deitado ao colo dela no sofá – e que você possa se sentir perdido. Mas terá sempre a sua mãe aqui...

Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa, afagou seus cabelos e Harry teve a certeza de que não queria mais voltar. Queria fazer daquela a sua vida.

* * *

Obrigada a todos que vêem comentando nessa minha nova filhota! Vocês é que são fantásticos mesmo!

Beijos.


	13. Vida de Verdade

Capítulo 13   
VIDA DE VERDADE

Uma coruja chegou cedo no Dia das Bruxas.

- Pacote de Sirius – falou Lily jogando um embrulho nas mãos do filho, que parecia distraído lendo uma revista no sofá da sala.

Harry pegou o embrulho e leu o pequeno bilhete pregado nele:

_Aqui está o que me pediu. Ainda bem que é só um empréstimo._

Com um movimento rápido, Harry colocou o embrulho no canto do sofá. Não queria ver aquilo de novo nem pensar mais em coisas que lembrassem aquela outra possibilidade de vida. Decidira viver ali, com sua mãe, para sempre. Se lhe fora dada a oportunidade de mudar, por que não? Não era tão ruim. Era bom. Era maravilhoso! Achava que com o tempo, as memórias iriam vir e aquelas lembranças da vida difícil de antes seriam completamente apagadas. Não precisava mais de espelho nenhum.

- O que Sirius lhe mandou? – perguntou Lily, interessada.

- Um revista – mentiu Harry se ajeitando novamente no sofá.

- Revista de quê?

- Daquele tipo que você não gosta – disse Harry rindo da cara da mãe que agora ia em direção à cozinha resmungando algo que lembrava "Sirius indecente...".

Tentou se concentrar na leitura de uma revista em quadrinhos de capa bem interessante que encontrara em seu quarto. Parecia ser melhor que os super-heróis das revistinhas velhas de Duda. Harry continuou lendo. O herói dos quadrinhos, um bruxo adolescente, acabara de descobrir que seus pais tinham sido assassinados por um bruxo terrível das trevas e agora ele pensava em como contaria isso a seus dois melhores amigos; além do, é claro, dilema para conseguir ou não a garota, que ele tinha medo de tentar conquistar já que ela era a irmã de seu melhor amigo...

Harry atirou a revista na parede oposta. Que droga de história era aquela?

Resolveu tentar encontrar algo de melhor para fazer. Subiu até seu quarto, se sentindo cada vez mais familiarizado com o ambiente e começou a mexer nas gavetas da escrivaninha. Nela, encontrou um grosso álbum de fotos. Através dele, vagas lembranças de anos anteriores em Hogwarts lhe vinham à mente... Ele e Frank embarcando juntos no Expresso Hogwarts no primeiro ano... ele e Frank atirando bolas de neves nos passantes incautos das ruas de Hogsmead...

"_Não é uma vida tão ruim _– ele insistia consigo mesmo –_ a guerra vai acabar... Tenho amigos, família... além do mais, Cedrico está vivo também. Dumbledore... gente inocente que não deveria ter morrido está viva aqui. Não é justo tentar voltar, seria como matá-los novamente..."._

"_É, mas outras pessoas também morreram com essas mudanças. Gente igualmente inocente. Ou você acha que a família Weasley era culpada de alguma coisa? Você acha que Gina era culpada de alguma coisa para morrer daquele jeito? E Rony tendo aquela vida horrível... sem família"._

- Essa é minha vida agora! – falou Harry, como que para mandar a voz se calar – é minha vida agora. E ela está muito bem, obrigado.

"_Você prometeu a Francesca que consertaria as coisas... Prometeu a Neville..."._

Percebendo que as vozes não iriam parar de discutir dentro de sua cabeça, Harry colocou um disco das Esquisitonas para tocar. Ao menos era barulhento o bastante.

**Família trouxa morre em atentado bruxo**

_A Marca Negra foi vista pairando sob a casa de trouxas escoceses_

Harry afastou o jornal e tentou migrar suas atenções para o almoço. Batata recheada e bife.

- Mas olhe que coisa mais horrível, Harry! – exclamou Lily ao ler a reportagem – na Escócia! Como é que eles podem?

Fingindo engolir um pedaço grande de batata, Harry não respondeu.

- É nesses momentos que penso em como a Ordem é pequena para combater um mal tão grande – falou Lily em voz triste – e aquele garoto, Neville, tão sozinho... Às vezes penso que ele poderia ser você e...

- Me passa o molho? – interrompeu Harry propositalmente. Na verdade, detestava molho.

Lily olhou espantada para o filho, mas passou o molho. Num instante fugaz, viu James sentado naquela mesma mesa... no Halloween de dezesseis anos atrás... o olhar era o mesmo, aquele olhar de quem esconde algo. Lily nunca descobrira o que aconteceu ao marido na época.

- A comida está ótima – comentou Harry numa voz sem expressão.

"_Haveria uma conexão?"_. Lily tentou afastar o pensamento. Era ridículo! Como é que a confusão de Harry poderia se conectar com a de James? Havia mais de uma década e meia entre uma e outra! Mas no entanto..._ "O olhar é o mesmo"._

Piscou uma ou duas vezes para tentar esquecer aquilo e deu mais uma garfada no bife.

Wanda Burnett era uma mulher corpulenta que não parecia em nada com os filhos que tinha. Vestia-se com um certo exagero e tinha uma voz macia de soprano.

- Recebi uma carta da Profa. McGonagall dizendo que Francesca ultrapassou os limites do colégio novamente – falou Wanda para Lily durante a recepção do jantar – não sei o que faço com os gêmeos... Fernand provavelmente terá um ataque cardíaco se voltar da França e descobrir que um dos filhos está encrencado novamente...

- Harry também não anda bem... soube que ele está aqui? – começou Lily sob o olhar intrigado da amiga.

Harry observava a conversa das duas no canto da sala. A Sra. Burnett saberia que Francesca se encrencara ao ajudá-lo? E se soubesse, qual seria a reação dela? A memória do "outro" Harry lhe dizia que Fernand Burnett não era flor que se cheirasse...

"_Mas não é a primeira vez que eu, Francesca e Frank nos metemos em encrenca..."_ – tentou um consolo que sabia não adiantar de nada.

Sirius chegou acompanhado de Lupin e Tonks, que estranhamente, estavam de mãos dadas. Como ninguém se surpreendeu com o fato, Harry achou que eles estivessem juntos há bastante tempo. Uma pontinha de esperança nasceu nele... talvez os sentimentos das pessoas não mudassem... _"Rony e Hermione ainda podem ficar juntos?"_.

Assim que o pensamento brotou, Harry tentou apagá-lo da cabeça. Não queria mais pensar em Rony e Hermione. Era passado.

Quanto mais a hora do jantar de fato se aproximava, mais perguntas eram dirigidas para Harry. Como, quando e por quê ele havia fugido de Hogwarts... E quanto mais elas vinham, mais respostas vazias Harry dava, aumentando ainda mais sua confusão interior... _"Nessa mesma noite, há dezesseis anos atrás, meus pais escapavam da morte enquanto Voldemort atacava Neville"._

O jantar foi servido e Harry descobriu que não conseguia comer. Olhava o vazio, tentando deixar a cabeça vazia, tentando evitar que aquelas vozes aparecessem de novo. Lily era a única a perceber a confusão de Harry, mas sempre que fazia menção de falar com o rapaz, alguém a chamava para resolver alguma coisa. Talvez o filho estivesse mesmo doente... gravemente doente.

No fundo, Harry começava a achar que estava doente também. Aquela confusão dentro de sua própria mente, aquelas duas vidas se conflitando, colocando a simples existência das pessoas numa balança, aquilo estava deixando-o louco. Harry queria desesperadamente se agarrar em alguma coisa, encontrar algo que pudesse ser chamado de verdade e a partir dela tomar uma decisão importante para encontrar sua vida. A verdadeira vida. Aquela que estava destinado a ter.

"_Eu sou Harry Potter... eu moro com minha mãe em Grodic´s Hollow e tenho como melhores amigos os gêmeos Burnett."_

"_Eu sou Harry Potter... eu moro com meus tios em Surrey e tenho como melhores amigos Rony Wesley e Hermione Granger."_

"_Eu sou Grodic´s Surrey... eu moro com os amigos em Rony Granger e tenho como melhores gêmeos meus tios"._

O fato de Dumbledore entrar abruptamente na sala não melhorou em nada a ordem das coisas.


	14. Alta Frequência

Capítulo 14   
ALTA FREQÜÊNCIA

Harry achou que fosse desmaiar. Metade dele achava aquela aparição completamente impossível, já que Dumbledore fora morto há alguns meses na sua frente; a outra metade achava aquilo tudo perfeitamente provável já que Dumbledore era um amigo pessoal de sua mãe e provavelmente viera buscá-lo de volta a Hogwarts. Ou para expulsá-lo.

Nenhuma das hipóteses era a verdadeira.

Com uma voz seca e desprovida da animação habitual, Dumbledore disse:

- Voldemort tomou o Ministério da Magia. O Ministro da Magia está morto e com ele foi mais da metade do esquadrão de aurores.

A descontração do jantar de Halloween de Lily Potter desapareceu instantaneamente dando lugar a uma onda de desespero e terror. Alguns falavam, outros gritavam, uns poucos faziam as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Harry teve uma ânsia de vômito súbita.

- Estou voltando imediatamente para Hogwarts – falou o diretor com o cenho franzido – e precisarei de toda a ajuda que puderem me oferecer.

- Meus filhos! – berrou a Sra. Burnett, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Os alunos estão bem, Wanda – falou Dumbledore – estão mais seguros no castelo do que entre nós.

Harry sentiu que o olhar que o diretor lhe dirigira estava queimando-o por dentro.

Os presentes começaram a oferecer ajuda enquanto Harry estava surdo para o que quer que fosse. Estava tonto, se sentia insípido, completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que lhe tomava a consciência era o fato de que precisava fazer uma escolha. E se a fizesse, então aquele duelo mental em sua mente acabaria, as vozes se silenciaram e o deixariam pensar no que deveria fazer.

Mas ele não queria escolher. Achava que não seria justo pesar a vida das pessoas daquela forma. E Frank e Francesca? Morreriam? E sua mãe? Dumbledore? Sirius?

- E o Neville Longbottom? – perguntou Lupin em voz alta – precisamos falar com ele e...

"_Não era para ser assim... _– pensou Harry, os pensamentos vindo em alta velocidade – _não era..."_.

Sabia o que iria fazer. Iria pegar aquele embrulho que Sirius lhe mandara pela manhã. Iria falar com seu pai. Iria fazê-lo mudar alguma coisa no passado, tentar alertar os Longbottom... Mas Harry sabia que não adiantaria. Era noite de Halloween e provavelmente, a essa hora, os Longbottom já estavam mortos e Neville era o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Não podia reverter nada. Não podia sequer pedir ao pai que não fizesse nada. Ele tinha estragado tudo. Tinha mexido no tempo, tinha alterado a vida de todos. Tinha arruinado um mundo inteiro.

"_Eu posso falar com meu pai que ele vai morrer num ataque de Comensais da Morte... posso evitar que os Weasley morram também... eu posso... eu posso falar..."._

Ainda assim, aquilo não mudaria o fato de que ele não era mais o escolhido. A profecia ainda teria o nome de Neville...

Foi então que Harry entendeu que era ele quem devia ser o menino-que-sobreviveu... que era ele quem devia levar aquela vida difícil... que era ele quem tinha a chance de consertar as coisas, não mudando o tempo, não alterando o passado, mas lutando no presente para um futuro melhor.

As coisas eram o que tinham que ser. Se tudo acontecia daquela forma, se as pessoas morriam ou viviam, estava além da compreensão ou julgamento de uma só pessoa... de um pensamento imparcial...

"_Eu arruinei tudo. Completamente... por ser egoísta, por ser terrivelmente egoísta..."._

- Harry?

Ele levou um susto quando ouviu Dumbledore chamá-lo.

Harry entrou na cozinha como Dumbledore pediu e ficou a mirar o diretor observar calmamente o aposento, como se tivesse se esquecido que acabara de recrutar pessoas para proteger uma escola de um ataque iminente.

- Você fugiu da minha escola, Harry... – falou Dumbledore evitando olhar para o garoto.

Respirando fundo, Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o diretor o impediu com um gesto:

- Não irei questionar seus motivos, nem suas escolhas. Elas só dizem respeito a você, mas se me permite, gostaria lhe dar um conselho: quando nos sentimos encurralados, quando achamos que as paredes estão se fechando em volta de nós, a saída muitas vezes não é fugir e sim enfrentar o que lhe fecha. Tentar vencê-las. _Quebrá-las._

Harry sustentava um olhar assustado, sentia como se Dumbledore, ao olhá-lo, soubesse exatamente o que estava se passando com ele. Era como se o diretor soubesse que houvera a outra vida de Harry... Mais, era como se ele se lembrasse dela também...

- Os acontecimentos de nossa vida são uma reação em cadeia – prosseguiu Dumbledore fazendo movimentos circulares com as mãos – como ondas em alta frequência. Eles vêm rápido, atropelando uns aos outros, interferindo no meio, alterando a si mesmas... Se você encontra o elo, aquilo que une o que é ao que foi e destruí-lo, então as ondas param, cessam e voltam ao que eram inicialmente. Na freqüência original...

- Senhor – balbuciou Harry ainda completamente pasmo.

- As pessoas se perguntam muitas vezes qual é o caminho certo – Dumbledore parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que com Harry – e se atrapalham mesmo quando estão trilhando-o. O caminho certo, Harry, é aquele que você se sente bem ao trilhar.

"Às vezes, quando nossa vida entra em alta freqüência, conseguimos enxergar outras possibilidades, outros caminhos. E é exatamente nesse momento que quebramos o elo e percorremos a trilha certa com confiança.

- Quebrar o elo? – Harry perguntou, exasperado, o coração batendo com tanta força dentro do peito que chegava a doer – professor, o senhor está dizendo que se eu quebrar aquele espelho as coisas voltarão ao normal? Que tudo vai voltar a ser o que era antes? Porque se o espelho é o que liga o passado ao presente, então, se eu eliminá-lo, alguma magia pode acontecer e tudo simplesmente vai entrar nos eixos?

Houve uma pausa que a Harry pareceu interminável.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando – disse finalmente Dumbledore em voz baixa, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

Mas no fundo, ele achava que Dumbledore sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.

Harry correu até a sala de estar, onde jogara o embrulho que continha o espelho.

Encontrou o pacote mal feito caído perto do sofá e abriu-o, podendo observar aquele espelhinho sem graça e desbotado. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Iria quebrá-lo. Quebrar o elo. Então as coisas voltariam ao que eram...

"_Você não vai acreditar que quebrar isso vai fazer com que as coisas voltem, vai?"._

Ele simplesmente ignorou aquela voz, tomando coragem e fôlego para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Só não contava que fosse ver o rosto alegre e entusiasmado de James Potter refletido na superfície de prata.


	15. Verdades no Fim da Linha II

Capítulo 15   
VERDADES NO FIM DA LINHA II

James Potter olhava para o reflexo do filho no espelho com uma crescente excitação. Tinha feito tudo certo. Sirius era ainda era o Fiel Segredo, colocara Snape em ponto de observação com Dumbledore e Pedro tinha sido descoberto como traidor da Ordem da Fênix. A vida estava certa. Era noite das bruxas e ele estava vivo. Mais vivo do que nunca.

- Não esperava ver você mais! – falou James numa voz embargada de emoção – mas de qualquer forma, está feito. Acabado.

Harry sentiu os olhos marejarem um pouco. Por que tinha de fazer aquilo?

Continuou apenas encarando James por mais algum tempo até que conseguiu falar lentamente:

- Não, não está.

- Como? – estupefou James, a alegria em seu rosto desaparecendo numa fração de segundo.

- As coisas mudaram – falou Harry em voz grave – mas de certa forma continuam as mesmas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o outro.

- Voldemort não matou você e minha mãe. Matou os Longbottom.

James estacou. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Neville era o outro garoto a quem a profecia podia ser aplicada, o que significava que a vida condenada de Harry não terminara, apenas fora transferida a outra pessoa.

- O Ministro da Magia acabou de ser assassinado – prosseguiu Harry – e o Ministério agora está sob controle de Voldemort. Neville não vai conseguir...

A expressão de profunda tristeza estampada no rosto de James não surpreendeu Harry nem um pouco.

- Eu não sei porque ainda me lembro da minha vida anterior, mas eu quase fiquei maluco. Minha vida não é boa. Não é quem eu deveria ser... Eu preciso...

- Mas você tem a mim e a sua mãe! – James não deixou que o filho concluísse.

- Você morreu num atentado de Comensais da Morte – disse Harry, duramente – do mesmo jeito que a família do Rony, o meu melhor amigo... Se bem que ele sequer dirige a palavra a mim nesse mundo...

- Mas Harry...

- Neville vai morrer, se não for pelas mãos de Voldemort, vai ser por outro meio – Harry achava que nunca tinha falado com tanto desespero e realidade antes – não adianta mudar o passado, pai, isso não vai mudar quem eu_ preciso _ser...

- Não Harry... – murmurou James debilmente – tem que haver outra maneira!

James sabia exatamente o que o filho estava tentando dizer. Estava nas entrelinhas. Harry estava dizendo que ele deveria morrer e assim deixá-lo se tornar o garoto a quem a profecia se referia. Era um pedido cruel. E Harry sabia disso.

- A vida inteira quis ser apenas um cara normal, com pai, mãe e irmãos... e agora vejo que não é possível.

Agora as lágrimas caíam livremente no rosto de Harry, gotejando na superfície do espelho.

- Agora mesmo aqui nessa casa – falou Harry limpando o rosto – Dumbledore está escalando gente para ir à luta... e eles vão perder... mais pessoas irão morrer... em vão.

- Você está pedindo que eu mate a minha esposa também... a sua mãe...

As palavras tiveram o efeito de uma lâmina afiada passando pelo coração de Harry.

- As pessoas que eu amo vão morrer – ele falou para James – e sempre que um deles morre um pedaço de mim vai junto... Mas é preciso, por mais que isso seja cruel.

- Você tem uma nobreza que eu jamais tive – disse James com os olhos ficando vermelhos – e que jamais vou ter. Eu não sei se consigo, Harry... eu sei que é o certo, mas não sei se consigo...

- Consegue – afirmou Harry agora não segurando mais as lágrimas que encharcavam seu rosto – você morreu lutando contra Voldemort. Morreu tentando me salvar e a minha mãe. Você morreu como um herói.

James soluçou alto, as lágrimas batendo no superfície do espelho como chuva.

- É por isso que todos que me conhecem dizem que eu sou parecido com você – falou Harry tentando manter a voz firme – porque eu sou nobre e corajoso. Como meu pai foi...

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou James enxugando a superfície do espelho com a manga da camisa.

- Eu vou quebrar o elo, então tudo vai voltar a ser o que era antes – disse Harry com convicção – eu vou interromper a alta freqüência...

James não entendeu bem o que o filho estava tentando dizer, mas não teve tempo de perguntar...

- Harry, o que você está fazendo?

Harry virou de costas e viu sua mãe na porta da sala.

- Mãe... – murmurou Harry.

- Lily? – perguntou o reflexo de James no espelho.

- O que você está fazendo, filho? – perguntou Lily, a expressão em seu rosto indicava intensa preocupação.

- Pai – falou Harry rapidamente para o espelho – eu tenho a sua permissão?

- Com quem você está falando? – Lily agora vinha se aproximando a passos largos dele.

- Tem – concordou James fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

- Eu amo você, pai – disse Harry engasgando de choro – nós nos encontraremos novamente. É o que Luna sempre diz... E agora eu acredito nisso.

- Harry – exclamou Lily, confusa – o que você está fazendo?

Ela agarrou o pulso do filho e mirou o espelho, vendo o reflexo do marido morto há anos atrás...

- James? – gritou Lily, começando a tremer – James... mas, Harry... não pode ser...

- Mãe – começou Harry colocando um sorriso no rosto – eu amo você. Obrigado por tudo.

E antes que Lily pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, viu o filho bater aquele pequeno espelho velho na mesinha ao lado do sofá, fazendo dele mil cacos pequenos...


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

Harry acordou com uma excrucitante dor nas costas. Tinha dormido no chão, a cabeça apoiada na cadeira da escrivaninha. Olhou para o lado e viu Rony roncando e babando no colchão velho. Espreguiçou-se longamente para alongar o pescoço. Estava doendo bastante. Que lugar de dormir...

Levantou-se ainda devagar, bocejando. Hermione ainda estava dormindo no sofá de molas saltadas. Olhou através da janela. Pelo aspecto nublado do céu devia ser muito cedo ainda.

Estava com fome. Abriu a mochila para procurar aquele bolo velho. Não tinha. Iria esperar Hermione providenciar o café-da-manhã... Sua cabeça doía tanto que ele se dava o direito de ser folgado...

Sentou-se na cadeira e deixou o olhar vagar pelo escritório. Tivera um sonho estranho. Não conseguia se lembrar direito... Fez força para puxar a memória, mas nada lhe vinha.

Até que ele viu o pequeno espelho de duplo sentido em cima da mesa e se lembrou de tudo.

Nem Hermione, nem Rony entendiam a súbita obsessão de Harry pela família Burnett.

Durante uma semana inteira, Harry arrastara os amigos por velhos jornais e arquivos de Londres, procurando evidências ou qualquer coisa que indicasse que eles haviam de fato existido.

Harry estava convencido que a família de Frank e Francesca não aparecera do nada naquilo que ele chamava agora de "experiência". Não fazia sentido. As pessoas não apareciam daquela forma... _"O simples fato de a história ter mudado de curso não faz com que famílias inteiras surjam. Eles devem estar em algum lugar..."._

- Eu acho que você se deixou impressionar demais com esse sonho, cara – falou Rony enquanto verificava o milésimo catálago de arquivo do _Profeta Diário_.

- Não custa nada procurar, Rony – disse Harry olhando uma lista de famílias bruxas que contribuíam com o jornal.

- Custa sim – resmungou o ruivo – vou morrer de alergia no meio dessa poeira...

- Harry! Harry! – ouviram Hermione gritar de trás de um imenso arquivo – eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa!

Harry largou a lista no chão e saiu correndo até Hermione.

- Maluco! – fez Rony, azedo.

Era uma cidadezinha de fim de mundo, esquecida no meio de lugar nenhum, mas Harry tinha certeza de que o endereço era aquele mesmo.

Tocou a campainha de uma casa simples e esperou que alguém atendesse.

- Sim?

Uma velha senhora, que parecia ter no mínimo uns noventa anos, foi quem atendeu.

- Ah, me desculpe – falou Harry verificando o pedaço de jornal em suas mãos – é aqui que mora a família Burnett?

Sem aviso prévio, a velha bateu a porta com força no nariz de Harry.

"_Eu acho que não..."._

Já estava dando meia volta para ir embora quando ouviu a porta se abrir com um estalido. Uma garota loira, de olhos castanhos e vestido simples apareceu.

Harry sentiu-se ficar sem ar.

- Você é Francesca Burnett? – ele perguntou numa voz falha.

- Sou – respondeu a garota lançando a ele um olhar desconfiado.

**Família bruxa morre em acidente trouxa**

_Fernand e Wanda Burnett, respeitada família da sociedade bruxa londrina, resolveram sair de cena depois da morte de seus amigos pessoais, James e Lily Potter. Alegando falta de segurança no mundo bruxo, resolveram se recolher numa pequena cidade do interior chamada Little Mervilletown para depois poderem seguir para França, onde mora a família de Fernand Burnett._

_Infelizmente, ao chegar a Paris, o casal e seus dois filhos, Frank e Francesca, se envolveram num acidente envolvendo um carro, veículo que os trouxas usam para se deslocar. A única sobrevivente do acidente, a garota Francesca, está sob os cuidados de uma tia que mora em Little Mervilletown..._

- Você mora aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Moro.

- Você morou na França?

- Eu estudo na Academia Beauxbatons.

Era fácil perceber, ela tinha um sotaque francês forte.

- Pensei que estivesse na escola...

- Voltei para ajudar minha tia-avó... Ela está muito doente...

Harry ficou alguns segundos quieto, observando aquela garota que tinha aquele quê de superioridade. Sendo e não sendo ao mesmo tempo a Francesca que conhecera.

- Olha, se você não tem nada pra fazer é melhor ir embora... – ela começou a fechar a porta.

- Escute – começou Harry colocando o braço no vão que se formara – eu sei que você não me conhece, mas é que eu preciso falar com você.

Francesca o encarou, aqueles olhos desconfiados que não pareciam ter medo de arriscar nada.

- Então entre – ela disse simplesmente - entre, venha tomar um gole de chá e vejamos se vale a pena ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

FIM

**N/A:** UFA! É a primeira coisa que tenho a dizer depois de terminar essa fic. Foi bem complicado escrevê-la, não só por ter que fazer uma adaptação total do roteiro do filme, mas porque é complicado demais ter que resumir uma história gigante dessas em apenas 50 páginas! O que eu sinto ao colocar aquele "fim" ali é que vários pontos poderiam ter sido mais trabalhados, dando uma fic realmente longa, mas... caso contrário eu não poderia ter participado do challenge nem exercitado tanto minha capacidade de síntese! Eu não fazia idéia de quão complicado é escrever tendo um limite estabelecido de páginas... é realmente mais fácil prolongar as coisas... hahahaha. Mas bem, de qualquer forma, eu gostei do resultado final, foi uma abordagem diferente, foi uma fic diferente, um desafio diferente e eu fiquei realmente muito feliz por participar do challenge com ela. Eu queria agradecer muito, muito mesmo, à minha família que me aturou falando dessa fic (e tendo crises por conta dela) as férias inteiras. Vocês são realmente a melhor família que alguém poderia ter! Também agradeço à Doom e à Karen que tiveram essa idéia legal de challenge. Beijos a todos! E espero que tenham se divertido.


End file.
